Falling faster
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Lleno de amores prohibidos y destinados, miradas vacías y promesas rotas. Pase lo que pase, Harry hará lo que tenga a su alcance para salvarlo...o salvarse.
1. Prólogo

_**Falling faster**_

_Resumen: Draco está pagando los crímenes de su padre, las consecuencias que dejó. Y ahora él es el error. Severus lo lleva al único lugar en donde puede estar a salvo. Él solo quiere que todo termine, que se detenga, pero parece que Potter tiene tendencia a quebrar completamente sus planes._

AUTOR: Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17

**GÉNERO: **Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, angst, un poco de fluffy, ¿suspenso?, siempre algo de humor-aunque esta vez es muy poco-, la historia no es dark, lo que se dice dark, pero no esperen coransocitos y flores por todos lados, que es _intenso_.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), habrá lemon, situaciones explícitas (como de violencia, etc) y tal vez, un poco fuertes.

**Nota de la autora: **No se dejen llevar por el resumen, ni por las advertencias, las pongo porque son necesarias, pero saben que soy una romántica irreparable XD, esto tendrá AMOR, jajaja, con drama, angustia y algo de hurt/comfort. Espero que le den una oportunidad. Es el tan esperado fic que estoy haciendo :)). Ah, y como sé que algunos se saltan el prólogo, les aviso que este, es esencial para entender la historia, bueno al menos gran parte de ella.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Los suspiros son aire y van al aire._

_Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar._

_Dime, mujer: cuando el amor se olvida,_

_¿sabes tú a dónde va?_

_-Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

II

Tenue rey, sesgo alfil, encarnizada  
reina, torre directa y peón ladino  
sobre lo negro y blanco del camino  
buscan y libran su batalla armada.

No saben que la mano señalada  
del jugador gobierna su destino,  
no saben que un rigor adamantino  
sujeta su albedrío y su jornada.

También el jugador es prisionero  
(la sentencia es de Omar) de otro tablero  
de negras noches y de blancos días.

Dios mueve al jugador, y éste, la pieza.  
¿Qué Dios detrás de Dios la trama empieza  
de polvo y tiempo y sueño y agonía?

_**-Jorge Luis Borges.**_

Hace mucho tiempo, en remotas tierras lejanas, vivía una princesa triste.

Pronto sería su coronación, debía de ser la mujer con más suerte del mundo, su reino era muy poderoso, rico y solía ganar todas las partidas, pero lo cierto es que vivían continuamente en guerra.

Si así es como se le podía llamar. No es como si fuera un reino conflictivo, las piezas siempre estaban en su lugar, y eran buenos jugadores, pero ese era su destino, simplemente no había escapatoria.

La princesa triste, no siempre había sido una princesa triste, solía ser una dulce ignorante de la verdad. Cuando lo supo, cuando se enteró que el reino le pertenecía, ella no quería que le perteneciera. Era mucho, mucho trabajo, mucha responsabilidad, mucha presión. Ella sólo quería ser…_ella._

Pero no había marcha atrás, ya estaba en las filas del tablero, ya habían elegido por ella.

La princesa se dio cuenta de que era una sensación muy fea.

No quería eso.

Tal vez, no estaba segura de lo que quería realmente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Ahora sería coronada a reina, y no le quedaría otra que luchar, pelear por su reino, y aunque les deseaba lo mejor a todos— porque tenía un corazón noble y jamás le desearía el mal a nadie—, ella no quería matar a nadie.

No quería gobernar, ¿era tan difícil entenderlo?

Sufría mucho. Por las noches se despertaba llorando, porque ese no era su sitio, pero lo cierto es que ese era el lugar que le habían escogido. Debía superarlo, todos estaban felices de tenerla ahí.

Era la pieza clave, sin ella, todos moriría, perderían la partida. Y ni siquiera ella estaba dispuesta a esa alternativa.

Era un destino triste, para una persona triste, pero parecía que a nadie le importaba.

El reino era de gran extensión. Y en una noche de agonía y vulnerabilidad, la princesa se coló en el bosque profundo. Los peones decían que nadie había salido vivo de allí. Pero mientras corría y sus lágrimas se derramaban, poco importaba en ese entonces.

Su vestido, siempre limpio y perfecto, se había rasgado hasta reducirse a puras tiras, suciedad y sangre. Se había tropezado camino y había caído en un lugar rocoso junto con espinas afiladas de rosas.

A pesar de su intenso dolor—sentimental y exteriormente—, pudo observar el maravilloso lugar que había encontrado.

Y por instante, la joven princesa se olvidó de todo.

La luz de la luna, blanca y deslumbrante, brillaba en todo su esplendor haciendo reflejo en el lago. Que hacía pequeñas olas provocadas por el aire y los, seguramente extraños animales que habitaban allí.

Alrededor de este, casi escondidas, se podían ver el rojo intenso de los rosales.

Precioso.

Las estrellas brillantes, y la oscuridad del bosque le daba un aire espeluznante al lugar, que le daría escalofríos a todos, menos a ella, que le producía una tranquilidad cegadora.

Cuando se acercó al lago, para lavarse las heridas, lo vio. Un muchacho, con semblante nostálgico, miraba las estrellas de una forma cautivante.

La princesa abrió los ojos enormemente, de una forma no tan digna de una futura reina. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba tan sorprendida como impresionada.

Era un muchacho apuesto. Ella lo conocía, era el príncipe del otro bando, el futuro _rey oscuro_.

No pudo moverse de su sitio, lo más probable es que si se mostraba, la terminaran matando. Después de tanto sacrifico, no se arriesgaría.

Después de esa noche oscura, con la luna llena sobre ellos, la princesa iba todas las noches a observarlo.

Siempre estaba ahí, con esa mirada melancólica, y ese semblante triste. Ni siquiera ella se veía tan mal. Asique le regaló el consuelo ciego de acompañarlo en sus noches de vela, aunque él nunca se diera cuenta.

La princesa miraba sus rasgos, su cabello, su mirada, sus gestos. No podía evitarlo, era tan guapo…

Y aunque sabía que estaba terminantemente prohibido, eso no le impidió seguir yendo al bosque.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, incluso por más que el otro no se enterara. Sabía que tenía que reportarlo, que decirle al caballero, a los peones, a quien sea, de que lo mataran, llevarían una enorme ventaja (así sólo faltaba la otra reina), pero la sola idea de pensarlo le resultaba repugnante, nunca se había terminado de acostumbrar a las guerras, no lo haría ahora.

Porque esas noches, en las que el príncipe oscuro no la notaba, eran como un escape. Podía mirarlo sin reservas, era liberación.

También, era una tristeza que agregar a su condena, pues el joven príncipe nunca se fijaría en ella. Era del otro bando, opuesto, calificaría _fraternizar con el enemigo_; si no fuera porque la princesa quería hacer algo más que _fraternizar_.

Y esa noche, cuando esa cabellera que con tanto empeño se había puesto a observar durante mucho tiempo, se movió y la miró por primera vez a los ojos, supo que estaba completamente perdida.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí solo observando, Reina Blanca?

Su voz era aterciopelada y hermosa como él. Atrayente era la palabra si se lo hubieran preguntado, porque lo único que anhelaba tras escuchar esa voz era acurrucarse a su lado, por siempre

Pero no se podía.

Sus principios estaban primero. No debía—_no podía_, se corrigió mentalmente— caer en sus redes, más profundo de lo que ya había caído.

Después de ser descubierta, ambos compartían el silencio, de una forma dulce y mágica que no podía explicar. Una especie de conexión que lo ataba a aquel joven.

A veces hablaban, de todo menos de lo realmente importante, de cosas insignificantes, pero que resultaba agradable charlar con alguien.

Alguien como _él_.

La princesa se quedó deseando que el sol caiga, para poder reunirse con el apuesto príncipe _oscuro_.

Que de oscuro no tenía nada, menos el título.

Una noche nevada, inevitablemente, se besaron.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para los jóvenes enamorados. Y una tarde, la princesa fue informada de que después de ser coronada escogería matrimonio con un apropiado muchacho que se convertiría en rey.

Todo por una causa, la guerra. El juego. Lo mismo da, la verdad.

Ella no estaba contenta con el asunto, pero poco importaba. Ya no había marcha atrás.

No era su decisión.

Si bien el príncipe oscuro no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, él estaba en la misma situación, no había escapatoria.

Una de las noches silenciosas, él le dijo algo que la dejó sin respiración por unos momentos.

—Te quiero— susurró, con esa voz que la hacía estremecer.

Pero esa fue la última vez que lo vio a la luz de la luna.

Y ella no había podido responderle.

Cuando pudo volver a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba muerto a sus pies.

Y le había sonreído.

Ella no fue capaz de aguantarlo. El dolor era demasiado, su corazón latía rápido y profundo, mientras sentía que se desmoronaba.

El caballo, junto con el caballero intentaron ayudarla, pero no se podían mover de su posición.

Y entonces, ella, aprovechando que nadie podía detenerla, se arrancó le corazón.

Lo congeló y lo guardó en una caja. Porque no quería amar a nadie más que a su príncipe oscuro.

Ganaron la guerra, gracias a su frialdad y falta de sentimientos (una gran ventaja de carecer de corazón), pero costó un precio muy alto.

El vacío era demasiado, cuando se suponía que debía restaurar y apoyar a su reino por las pérdidas que vivieron, ella se desplomó.

Su pecho empezó a arder, jamás pensó que el vacío quemara.

Su último pensamiento fue que había muerto el mismo día que en el que su príncipe le dijo _te quiero_. En su cabeza, las palabras dulce coincidencia, no dejaban de sonar, hasta que se apagaron por completo.

Lo que la princesa no supo, fue que la caja, en donde el corazón congelado habitaba, estaba abierta, junto con una daga clavada en medio del corazón, antes rojo, terso y vivo, ahora oscuro y marchito.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el espíritu de su joven amado fuera el que lo hubiera hecho. No por despecho, no por odio, no por rencor.

Por amor.

Porque él la quería demasiado como para que ella misma se condenara a un infierno propio.

Porque, como las almas no pueden volver al cuerpo, una vez haber pasado el velo. El corazón tampoco puede.

* * *

Por si no se dieron cuenta, está contado metafóricamente desde el juego del ajedrez.

Es una especie de cuento infantil, debo admitirlo, me inspiré en _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_, aunque no tengan casi nada que ver, lo quería decir, por las dudas. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Los capítulos **los voy a subir los martes y los jueves**, es casi seguro, después cualquier cosa les aviso.

+¿ Reviews?

+ ¿Favs?

Besos a todos,

-Vulnera


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nota de la autora:**Lo se, lo se, dije que lo subiría sólo los martes y jueves, pero este capitulo es cortito y quería subirlo XD. De todas maneras mañana subo el 2, que es donde comienza la acción. Espero que les guste.

Una cosa más que no puse en las advertencias, puede tener contenido de spoilers del sexto libro (y obviamente de todos los anteriores), pero nada sumamente explícito, ya que es básicamente un AU. También tendrá (en algún momento) sexo explícito, aunque la historia no se basa únicamente en eso. Ligero OoC (Out of Character: _fuera del personaje) _pero es necesario, aunque la esencia del personaje quedará, no me gusta mucho cambiar la personalidad de alguno, asique intentaré que mayormente sea la original. También hay un poco de fanon.

Gracias por sus comentarios en mis otras historias, ya los iré respondiendo, y pronto—espero— terminaré _Sabor a mar_, asique no se preocupen los que la siguen, que escribiré la tercera y última parte.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Dioses y monstruos_

Cojeaba.

Draco Malfoy nunca antes había cojeado.

Su pierna dolía como los infiernos, pero su cuello era lo peor (su tía Bella se había lucido), quemaba y ardía, como si estuviera en llamas, le costaba respirar, sus pulmones se oprimían de forma dolorosa, y jadeaba, porque el aire no circulaba bien dentro de él. Mientras caminaba, o mejor dicho, se arrastraba, dejaba un rastro de sangre sobre el piso. Dios, que vergonzoso, arrastrándose, como un cualquiera.

Es en lo que se había convertido.

¿No?

El estatus, el honor, ser un sangre pura, presumir de ello, la riqueza, ¿dónde había quedado todo eso? ¿En qué lo ayudaría ahora?

Era lo que lo estaba matando.

Porque si no llegaba, moriría. Eso de seguro.

Las risas eran lo peor.

Si no fuera porque su ojo estaba tan morado e hinchado, podría ver las cara burlonas a su alrededor, pero sabía que estaban ahí, Draco lo sabía.

Con sus brazos intentaba llegar hasta los pies de Severus, porque era su última esperanza, si bien ser la burla de los mortífagos no estaba ayudando, sus escupitajos, y las patadas que le lanzaban cuando pasaba por su lado, dolían, pero más que eso, lo humillaba, se sentía sucio, aborrecible.

Era todo un espectáculo, por supuesto. El niño mimado, el hijo de papi, estaba arrastrándose, ahogándose en su propia sangre, mientras se desangraba, y pasaba por el camino rodeado de mortífagos, que lo golpeaban mientras pasaba, hasta llegar a Severus, que se mantenía impasible; claro, si lograba llegar.

Sus ancestros deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas.

Su cuerpo temblaba, y el color de la sangre hacía contraste con su color de piel, con su cabello. La sangre nunca le había gustado. El rojo le quedaba fatal.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, pero se abstenía, a aguantar los gruñidos y gemidos dolorosos, mientras oía las risas a su alrededor.

Y aunque no podía concentrarse en casi nada más que el dolor de su cuello, y en lo entumecidas que se sentían sus piernas, mientras intentaba no abrir la boca, la mandíbula estaba lo suficientemente dislocada como para aumentar la fractura, pero si no la abría aunque sea un poco, se iba a ahogar en su propia sangre, en el sabor metálico, sin mencionar que casi no podía respirar. Pero incluso, cuando todo eso estaba presente, la rabia y la impotencia no faltaban.

Se sentía humillado, y ahora as lágrimas bañaban su rostro sin pudor, mientras oía las risas crueles, malvadas.

¿En serio se merecía eso? ¿Ser golpeado y maltratado hasta la inconsciencia? ¿Mientras se burlaban de él? ¿Había sido él tan cruel?

Una última bocanada de aire. Estaba cerca, podía verlo. Estiraba el brazo, intentando que no se le salga del hombro, sintió como se quedaba sin aire, y la sangre que emanaba de su boca se hacía más abundante.

Un poco más…

Un último grito, mientras rozaba la yema de sus dedos con el zapato negro de Severus. Pero no pudo permanecer consiente para comprobarlo. Mientras sentía como la oscuridad inundaba sus ojos.

* * *

Sus pestañas dolían.

Abrir los ojos parecía ser la actividad más complicada de lo que había pensado. En cuanto los abrió, se equivocó. Al instante, todo el cuerpo, como un sutil click, se rodeó de dolor instantáneo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, cuando todas las partes de su cuerpo se despertaron, para aniquilarlo.

Y destruirlo todo por completo.

No pudo evitar gemir ruidosamente del dolor. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, y fue como si sus huesos fueran arrollados contra un barranco.

— Señor Malfoy— escuchó vagamente, pero la voz se oía lejana, como cuando lo intentan despertar de un sueño, se escuchaba extrañamente familiar-. No se mueva por favor, beba esto. — Bajo sus labios se deslizó un agrio y amargo líquido, lo tragó, porque literalmente no le quedaba opción, intentó no escupirla, mientras fruncía el ceño, esa cosa sabía asquerosa.

Sus ojos rodaron, y no se volvieron abrir hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Abrir los ojos ya no resultaba tan doloroso.

Fue como una liberación.

Se sentía calmado, y los rayos del sol de la madrugada, fueron la cosa más bonita que vio en mucho tiempo.

Aunque sólo habían pasado un par de meses. O eso suponía, en ese estado límbico no podía pensar con mucha claridad.

Intentaba no pensar por sobre todas las cosas.

Miró sus manos, ahora vendadas. Incluso las yemas de sus dedos tenían cortes diminutos. Movió sus piernas un poco, sólo para comprobar, porque en el momento, había pensado que ya no las podría volver a usar.

La presión de la venda alrededor de su cuello era el único lugar en donde le dolía. Tenía el presentimiento de que le dolería por siempre.

Y eso que en su cabeza también sentía levemente cómo otra venda lo rodeaba. Pero no dolía. En su pecho también había, pero los cortes ya eran casi inexistentes.

Su cuello era otra cosa.

Se convertiría en un dolor crónico, lo sabía. El recuerdo estaba marcado a fuego en su memoria, aún podía sentir el frío del cuchillo avanzar y trazar sobre él, el escalofrío que lo recorrió, los gritos que dio por horas.

Desechó en lo profundo de su mente esos pensamientos. Ahora no los necesitaba.

Por ahora.

Se quedó mirando al vacío, no levantó la vista incluso cuando esa voz lo sacó se su ensoñamiento.

—Veo que ya despertaste—no tenía fuerzas para responder algo sarcástico, asique guardó silencio— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Hasta podía visualizar su mueca reprobatoria.

Pues que se metiera los modales por el culo.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

A Draco no le molestaba el silencio. No ahora, que había gritado tanto.

Severus no se iba a disculpar, Draco sabía que lo sentía, si no, no estaría ahí, con él, Draco lo entendía, de una forma retorcida, pero lo entendía. Nunca necesitaron disculpas entre ellos.

Severus siempre fue una de las pocas personas con las que siempre pudo contar. Aunque ya no lo supiera con tanta certeza.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—Y una mierda— habló con los ojos encendidos, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada.

—Pero lo vas a hacer. No tienes opción.

—¿Y si yo quiero una? ¿Y si se meten la guerra por el culo?

—Draco…

—Draco las pelotas, Severus— lo miró con enfado—. Dame una razón, una sola razón para hacerlo.

—De lo contrario ellos morirán.

Esta vez, el pánico lo inundó de verdad. Porque por una vez no lo había pensado.

Estaba encerrado.

Era cierto.

Las cosas se pondrían más feas de lo ya estaban si no cumplía las órdenes.

Aparó la mirada bruscamente, con furia, frunció el ceño mientras miraba sus manos.

Sus ojos estaban secos, pero él quería llorar.

Era un fracaso. Él era un caso perdido.

Pero no podía abandonar, de lo contrario el verdadero caos se desataría, y se quedaría solo.

Pensó en las veces que había estado con su madre, cuando él salía al jardín a verla, mientras se ocupaba de las rosas, si bien tenían más de ocho jardineros distintos, ella se esmeraba en cuidar de sus preciadas rosas, Draco estaba fascinado. La pálida piel de su madre contrastaba de una manera sobrenatural con las flores, y sus manos, frágiles y delicadas siempre cuidaban de ellas con la misma suavidad que lo trataba a él.

Draco había heredado su dulzura, y la suavidad de sus manos, pero ahora viéndolas, vendadas, con callos, y rastros de sangre, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Pensar en su padre era tan doloroso como las quemaduras y cicatrices de su cuello, asique no lo hizo.

—Ella te manda esto— le tendió un osito de peluche marrón, con un moño pequeño en el cuello.

Sabía lo que trataba de decirle.

Se mordió el labio despacio, no vaya ser que se le caiga, de lo débil que estaba.

Cuando lo tomó casi como si esperara que explotara bien tocara sus dedos, Severus se fue.

La suavidad era la misma. Se sentía como la primera vez que lo sostuvo.

Cuando era un niño y no sabía nada. Cuando todo le era indiferente, y la mayor preocupación era enorgullecer a su padre, o dibujar a escondidas.

Quiso tirarlo, romperlo en mil pedazos. Porque después de todo era su culpa, él estaba así por su culpa.

Sin embargo, en vez de arrojarlo lejos como debería ser, lo abrazó.

* * *

¿Qué les preció? En el próximo cap entra Harry...

Sé que al principio no se entiende todo lo que pasa (esa es, maso menos la idea), pero a medida que pasa la historia, todo se une.

Besos,

-Vulnera


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Primeras veces_

Draco sufría una pequeña crisis.

—¡Bastardo!

Una muy pequeña.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Otro golpe a la almohada. O había sido una almohada en un comienzo. Cuando las plumas yacían en el suelo de la enfermería desparramadas por doquier, le siguieron las cortinas, ahora completamente reducidas a tiras, después los frascos llenos de pociones sanadoras (Madame Pomfrey no iba a estar nada feliz), que yacían esparcidos por el suelo, hechos añicos.

Y de a poco, la enfermería de Hogwarts se reduzco a la completa destrucción.

Jadeando, y con el corazón en la garganta, se tiró de cabeza en lo que quedaba de la cama, con las sábanas despedazadas, dando gritos ahogados y pataleando.

Dios, que bien se sentía.

Lo había querido destruir todo, tal como él mismo se sentía. Quería romper y arrojar cosas, para que queden irreparables. Así como se sentía.

Irreversible.

Sus ojos estaban secos. No había rastro de lágrimas ahí.

Pero quería, Merlín, ansiaba tanto llorar.

Su cuerpo temblaba. Todavía se sentía débil y las cicatricen no sanaron por completo.

Claro que con el escándalo que había hecho, si bien una parte dentro suyo lo agradecía, pues no tenía otra forma de descargarse, había una pequeña y diminuta parte de él que no estaba de acuerdo, que le decía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Últimamente la dignidad no suele estar de acuerdo con él.

* * *

— Emm, ¿quieres helado?

Supo al instante en que había formulado la pregunta que nunca debería haberla hecho.

Malfoy no lo miró como si quisiera aniquilarlo, ni con odio, ni con rencor, ni con la ironía que solía caracterizarlo en sus años de estudios.

Sólo lo miró.

Así de simple.

Y Harry se quedó tan anonado, que no pudo articular palabra durante unos minutos.

Se sentía ridículo, ahí, con el pote gigante de helado en una mano, mientras Malfoy lo miraba sin expresión, tal vez un poco sorprendido, pero ni siquiera había un mínimo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nada.

Y eso que acaba de presenciar una especie de ataque, que, siendo sinceros, lo había dejado completamente desconcertado.

Porque la enfermería no sólo estaba destruida, estaba completamente molida. Como si un tractor hubiera pasado por ahí.

Las cortinas blancas yacían ahora medio rojizas porque a Malfoy se le había salido el vendaje de las manos, y parecían puras tiras, la cama en donde Harry solía dormir estaba dada vuelta, rota a la mitad, con las sábanas también rotas.

Y Harry había visto cómo Malfoy lo destruía todo.

No podía negar que estaba un poco asustado.

Y en todo el historial que había tenido con Malfoy nunca, pero nunca había estado asustado. Porque sabía que era más fuerte, o por lo menos, no tenía la necesidad de temerle.

A Harry le asustaba la tristeza de esos ojos grises.

¿Dónde estaba esa seguridad con la que se fanfarroneaba?

¿Qué fue lo que lo dejó en tan grabe estado?

¿Qué era ese desequilibrio que veía en sus ojos?

La primera vez que Harry observó el rostro de Malfoy que no llevaba ningún matiz de malicia o vanidad, de hecho, no llevaba casi ni matiz de lo pálido y demacrado que estaba. Fue casi a principios de verano. Lo vio cuando ingresó a la enfermería ese 14 de julio, sangrando a enormes cantidades, con el rostro deformado, el cuerpo flácido siendo arrastrado a una camilla.

Madame Pomfrey parecía al borde de una histeria, que supo contener y trabajar lo antes posible.

El cuello, antes pálido y suave a simple vista, ahora lleno de suciedad y sangre, parecía ser el más afectado de su cuerpo.

No había podido quitarle la vista desde que llegó.

Es que Harry no sabía que pensar.

¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar?

Su pecho se removía inquieto. Las distintas emociones lo traspasaban. Indudablemente, incapaz de seguir negándoselo, después de esas semanas, en las que él también estaba atado a la enfermería, se dio cuenta de que sentía cierta impotencia, curiosidad, mezclado con instintos de protección.

La imagen era chocante.

Harry se había pasado seis años tratando de evadir el enigma que era Draco Malfoy, tratando al mismo tiempo de averiguarlo, de descifrarlo.

Porque no entendía.

Y si bien Harry no entendía muchas cosas, Malfoy parece ser siempre la única excepción a todas las reglas.

Dumbledore le había dicho que Malfoy estaba sufriendo un pequeño desequilibrio. En otras palabras: que se estaba volviendo loco. O algo así, al menos él lo había interpretado de esa manera.

Harry era despistado, un poco tonto a veces, y se dejaba llevar fácilmente por los sentimientos, pero no era estúpido, y mientras veía los huecos e inexpresivos ojos grises, se daba cuenta de que Dumbledore no estaba tan errado como había pensado.

— ¿Helado? —su voz, siempre tan característica y arrastrada, había salido ronca y un poco oxidada, como si no hubiera hablado por meses, es que así era. Malfoy había estado al lado de su camilla durante todo ese tiempo, en silencio. Ignorándolo.

Harry nunca se había dado cuenta lo mucho que odiaba ser ignorado.

Al principio pensaba y reafirmaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, que prefería estar solo, en un momento como este, que no quería a sus amigos diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, con las mismas miradas de lástima en el rostro.

Que quería estar solo. Llorar solo. Esconderse bajo la almohada y no salir.

Que prefería que Malfoy no lo esté molestando con las mismas ridiculeces de siempre.

Pero el silencio que Malfoy le entregaba era insoportable.

No es que Harry no sepa estar en silencio, había pasado técnicamente toda su vida en silencio, pero no discutir con Malfoy y encima estar en la misma habitación, era casi un sacrilegio.

Le agarraba una especie de esquizofrenia.

Se había sentido vacío, se había sentido culpable (sí, tal vez demasiado culpable), había llorado, y se había auto compadeciendo a sí mismo hasta el cansancio.

Pero todo lo que necesitaba era una pelea con Malfoy.

Quería algo rutinario. Algo que le diría que todo seguiría normal, como siempre, que porque su mente se esté derrumbando silenciosamente no significaba que el mundo a su alrededor se iba a caer también.

—Sí, de esos que comes con cuchara, dulces, fríos, no sé si te suenan—le respondió Harry con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Bien—susurró bajito, evitando su mirada, mientras Harry lo observaba con curiosidad.

Incómodo, Harry se movió hasta llegar en la cama destrozada de Malfoy, se sentó con piernas cruzadas, puso el helado en medio de ellos y le pasó una cuchara.

Draco lo miraba como si no lo entendiera, como un niño perdido que se calló del columpio y le sangraba la rodilla, como…como cuando Harry perdió la única esperanza.

También una parte de la mirada gris reflejaba incomprensión, como si Harry estuviera completamente loco.

Pero Harry sólo le respondió una sonrisa triste.

Porque, ¿qué le podía decir?

Malfoy entendió.

Y eso era lo que estaba buscando. Aunque no lo supiera con exactitud.

—Sólo hay una cuchara.

—Sí. Kingsley me hizo un favor y se fue a buscar al mundo muggle mi helado favorito. —No sabía qué había estado esperando, seguramente que se burlara, o que lanzara un soplido despectivo, pero Malfoy lo seguía mirando con la misma mirada perdida y el rostro inexpresivo. Harry quería cambiar su expresión y la horrible sensación de opresión en el pecho que le producía mirarlo y comprarlo con lo que había sido.

—Pero antes—se interrumpió—, hay que curarte esas heridas.

Estaba un poco sorprendido de sí mismo, pero no le apetecía comer su helado favorito de chocolate al pino y frambuesa mirando como Malfoy se desangraba.

Los ojos grises se abrieron de sorpresa.

Harry no esperó su reacción, porque sabía que alguno de los dos se arrepentiría, asique se encaminó hacia el botiquín de emergencias que le habían dado, ya que Madame Pomfrey debía de estar durmiendo y los guardias en la puerta no iban a salir de su puesto por nada del mundo, sobre todo si se trataba de Draco Malfoy, hijo de un mortífago encerrado en Azkaban. Aparte, estaban para cuidar a Harry, él dudaba mucho que quisieran ayudarlo con una pequeñez como poner las vendas en su lugar.

Y puede que él quisiera. Que en realidad quisiera curarlo. Incluso aunque no supiera por qué.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos y con un sonrojo desde el cuello hasta las orejas, empezó a quitarle las vendas las vendas que se estaban soltando de su brazo, mientras lo sostenía.

Por poco y no le temblaban las manos.

Su corazón no estaba ayudando, palpitando de esa manera tan acelerada.

Las heridas se le estaban curando, pero incluso con las pociones que veía que tomaba cada noche, los brazos aún estaban llenos de cicatrices.

Frunció el ceño.

Si así estaban casi curadas, no quería ni imaginarse en qué estado habían estado antes. Y apenas iba viendo el brazo derecho.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que con suavidad (una suavidad que desconocía de alguien tan torpe como él), le vendó el brazo, empezó a quitarle las vendas al izquierdo, que, horrorosamente, se veía peor.

— ¡Ay! —chilló Malfoy.

—Lo siento. Pero te va a doler de todas maneras. Esto es todo menos un brazo.

Harry abrió grande sus ojos, y miró alarmado a Malfoy, que se rio un poco y agachó la cabeza al instante.

Una risa de verdad.

No de burla, no sarcástica ni cínica. Una pequeña risa.

Ahora el corazón de Harry no paraba de latir.

* * *

_¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? _

Había una parte de él, el Draco de antes que seguía los pasos de su padre mientras era convertido en una mala imitación de lo que se suponía que debía ser, que no paraba de gritarle.

De decirle que estaba hablando con un mestizo, con la supuesta persona que odiaba hasta la muerte, que detestaba no sólo porque debía detestarla, sino porque lo había rechazado.

Y por _una parte_ sabía que tenía razón.

Y el por qué estaba sentado con la bata de hospital más barata, transparente y muggle, mientras Harry Potter le curaba las heridas que había provocado la gente con la cual debía luchar junto a ellos, gente como su padre; después de una crisis que acaba de tener, que llevó a toda la enfermería a la destrucción.

La respuesta era tan simple, que a Draco le daban arcadas: es que en realidad Potter le agradaba.

Siempre le agradó.

Tal vez, ese era el problema.

Potter le agradaba demasiado.

Le gustaba su cabello negro y revuelto, la manera nerviosa en que había sostenido su brazo, y cómo sentía que en donde lo había tocado quemaba, su estúpida sonrisa de idiota y esa manía de complejo de héroe que tenía, que era la razón de que estuviese haciendo todo eso.

Porque no había otra razón.

Y Draco entendía.

—Bueno—empezó—, tus brazos ya están, m-me falta…tu, eh, pecho.

Se veía abochornado y mucho más avergonzado que antes, e intentaba esquivar su mirada. Parecía como si buscara una especie de aprobación.

—Eh, sí, claro, no hay problema.

Potter tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con manos temblorosas empezó a quitar la venda suelta de su pecho.

—Esto se ve fatal—susurró más para sí mismo que para Draco, mientras sacaba una crema mentolada.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, con una pequeña ranura de matiz verde, y suma concentración empezó a esparcir la crema verde en las heridas que se habían abierto.

Draco jamás lo había visto así. Determinado sí, pero nunca con esa paciencia casi sumisa rozando delicadeza.

Potter y delicadeza no iban en la misma categoría.

Intentaba disimular que su respiración se agitaba al verlo, y observar y sentir los callos en sus dedos mientras rozaban su sensible piel.

Luego, minutos u horas de agonía en las que Draco sufría mirándolo embelesado, cuando ya había terminado de cambiarle las vendas del pecho, levantó sus brillantes ojos verdes y lo miró satisfecho, con media sonrisa asomando sus labios.

Y eso que había estado casi tan desanimado como Draco desde que lo vio en el hospital la primera mañana que despertó.

Cuando la comprensión llegó a su mente, Draco sonrió.

—Te gusta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó alarmado, mirándolo como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto.

—Te gusta que te necesiten—. Tal vez Draco lo miró tan intensamente que Harry no podía apartar la vista de él, porque había dado en el clavo.

—N-no lo sé. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

—Yo tampoco.

—El helado se va a derretir.

— ¿No le echaste un hechizo de congelamiento? —elevó una ceja. Aunque Draco sinceramente no sabía si existía uno. Nunca lo había necesitado, siempre alguien lo hacía por él.

— ¿Quién se supone que soy? ¿Un elfo doméstico? —sonrió divertido.

—Buena respuesta, Potter.

Draco agarró la cuchara, con una sonrisa en los labios bailándole, y probó—con mucha desconfianza reflejada en el rostro mientras Potter rodaba los ojos— el primer helado muggle.

La verdad es que no se suponía que estuviera tan jodidamente delicioso, ni que comiera tan rápido que su cabeza se congelara, mientras Potter lanzaba carcajadas y Draco se mordía el labio para no sonreír.

Entre los dos se comieron todo el helado, que debía ser por lo que Potter le dijo, un kilo; a Draco realmente le gustaba.

El helado por supuesto.

Ya no le dolían tanto las cicatrices ni las quemaduras, salvo los cachetes por tanto evitar una sonrisa y un poco su cuello, pero era un dolor insignificante.

Porque Potter y un helado era lo único que había necesitado para sonreír.

Incluso aunque Potter lo hiciera sólo por su complejo de héroe (pero no pena, Draco aceptaba muchas cosas, pero nunca pena), y que para que eso sucediera él había entrado en una pequeña (está bien, tal vez no tan pequeña crisis) y destrozado la enfermería y ahora los dos yacían con los estómagos llenos, las mejillas incendiadas y sonrisas idiotas en la cara.

Era como si todo se disolviera, como el líquido de un recuerdo. Draco nunca se había parado a pensar en cómo iba a ser su futuro, pues ya lo sabía, su vida estaba agendada, calculada y exactamente medida.

Iba a ir a Hogwarts, entrar obviamente en Slytherin, gobernar Slytherin, casarse con una linda chica sangre pura, tener un heredero, seguir con las empresas Malfoy y hacer que la fortuna se agrande.

Básicamente, seguir los pasos de su padre.

Draco era lo predecible de lo predecible.

Aunque había intentado convencerse de que eso era lo que quería, sus gustos eran muy diferentes comparado con lo que quería el estándar de la supuesta perfecta sociedad mágica.

—Tenemos que arreglar la enfermería antes de que llegue alguien—dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, pero con la varita lo reparamos todo, no te preocupes.

—No. Hay cosas que son irreparables. No importa cuántas veces lo arregles, incluso con la varita. Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes.

Y cuando Harry lo miró, fue como si lo mirara por primera vez.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_El Príncipe y el Dragón_

La respiración de Draco era regular, pacífica.

El hijo de puta ni siquiera roncaba.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Primero y principal, no debería estar mirándolo mientras dormía.

¿Eso calificaría como voyerismo?

Todo lo que tenga que ver con Draco Malfoy era peligroso. Y Harry, sinceramente, no entendía qué mierda estaba haciendo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a una tranquilidad envidiable, su rostro estaba sereno, la boca apenas abierta y desde el ángulo de Harry (desde su cama) se podían ver las pestañas rubias.

Parecía un ángel.

Con esa boca rosada, la piel pálida y el cabello rubio. Daba la sensación de ser un niño.

Pero cuando abría los ojos, siempre se convertía en un niño perdido.

Era, si mal no recordaba, la primera vez que Draco dormía bien. Bien en el sentido que no se movía entre sueños, ni gritaba, ni se rajuñaba a sí mismo. Simplemente dormía.

Y Harry había aprovechado.

Verlo dormir era como un eclipse, como pasar toda tu vida encerrado y por primera vez, ver la luz de la luna.

Porque era tan perfecto. No tenía casi ninguna falla, y si no fuera por las cicatrices, todo sería limpio.

No podía evitar mirarlo con curiosidad.

Como si buscara en ese rostro dormido de porcelana las respuestas, porque quería saber.

¿Dónde estaba el niño de once años que conoció en el tren? ¿El chico que había rechazado? ¿El que con todo su orgullo—herido—se había empecinado en hacerle la vida imposible? ¿Esto es lo que había detrás de esa máscara de frialdad? ¿Sólo tristeza y vacío?

Harry se negaba a creerlo.

Porque sabía, Merlín, sabía, que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Draco frunció el ceño, seguramente en medio de un sueño, movió un poco la cabeza, mientras su respiración se agitaba y murmuraba cosas inextinguibles.

Harry se paró en silencio, como pudo se deshizo de las mantas que se habían enredado en sus pies, se sentó en la cama de Draco, que parecía cada vez más agitado.

El cabello rubio estaba desparramado sobre la almohada y a Harry le picaban los dedos de las ganas que tenía de pasar sus manos sobre él.

El pecho de Draco se empezó a agitar, mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, y él se empezó a preocupar.

Sus manos, casi con vida propia, acariciaron su cabello, que era suave como la seda. El pulgar trazó un camino, como un susurro, sobre su nuca pálida, mientras que sus dedos con callos exploraban con sutileza el cuero cabelludo.

Draco se fue calmando y una especie de calor arrasador se instaló en su pecho.

Con la palma de su otra mano acunó la mejilla pálida, y la cabeza de Draco se inclinó ante la caricia, mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

Ahora era Harry el que se sentía un tanto agitado.

* * *

—Jaque mate.

— ¡Mierda!

—Esa boquita, Potter.

— ¿Qué te haces el refinado vos?

Malfoy sólo soltó un resoplido que hizo que su flequillo bailara en el aire por un momento.

—La partida estaba casi regalada—suspiró dramáticamente—. Jugas fatal.

—Ya sé. Es como si empeorara cada año.

—No me extraña, de un inculto como vos.

Harry amplió la sonrisa hasta que le marcaron los hoyuelos, Draco apartó la mirada hacia el piso, con un color rosa en la cara.

La verdad no había sido fácil. Harry intentaba por todos los medios, pero lograr que Draco se exprese como solía hacerlo antes, había resultado un trabajo arduo.

Después de compartir el helado, había sido incómodo. Harry arregló la enfermería y Draco le dio las gracias. Harry no quería que le diera las gracias.

Ese no era Draco.

Estaba bien que le agradeciera…pero…pero era tan _raro_.

Ambos se habían sentido avergonzados, se notaba. Pero estaban solos e iban a estar solos por el resto del verano, lo mínimo que tenían que hacer era entretenerse. Porque Harry odiaba el aburrimiento. Porque una vez que había conseguido librarse de los Dursley no la iba a desaprovechar.

Draco— _Malfoy_, se corrigió en su mente, porque era Malfoy, no Draco— se veía abochornado, y Harry había pasado la mayor parte desde que había llegado observándolo.

Sabía que le incomodaba la bata transparente que se le veía el culo cuando se paraba e iba al baño, pero que la tenía que usar de todas maneras, porque casi todos los días tenían que repararle una parte de su cuerpo. Sabía que por momentos le costaba respirar y que era casi claustrofóbico. Sabía que despertaba por la mañana con las vendas esparcidas y la sangre manchando las sábanas porque las pesadillas no lo dejan en paz.

Harry sabía que Draco se avergonzaba, tal vez de sí mismo, no podría saberlo con certeza, pero no se sentía cómodo, ni con estar ahí, ni con que Harry esté ahí. O eso era lo que había pasado antes de que Harry le hablara. Porque había momentos, como ese, en donde la felicidad parecía asomarse por esos ojos, pero después el manto oscuro lo volvía a cubrir.

Y Harry tenía una curiosidad que lo mataba.

O eso es lo que se solía decir.

—Un día—dijo Harry de repente.

— ¿Eh? —Malfoy lo miró extrañado. Una expresión más que agendar. Draco no tenía muchas expresiones, a Harry le gustaba coleccionarlas en su retina.

—Eso, un día, eso es lo que te pido. Quiero que pases un día conmigo…

—Pero ya pasamos todas las benditas horas juntos ¿Qué más queres? ¿Compartir las horas en el baño?

—…en el mundo muggle.

— ¡Encima vos fuiste el que perdió la partida de ajedrez! ¿Por qué tengo que sacrificarme a ir al mundo de los mortales poco sofisticados?

Harry lanzó una carcajada.

Es que había veces en las que Malfoy decía cada estupidez.

Solía repetir la palabra _mortal_, como si él no lo fuera, como una especie de insulto. Si la decía significaba que no se sentía tan mal. Que el día iba a ser soportable.

Harry había pasado tanto tiempo con él que sabía lo que iba a decir incluso antes de abrir la boca.

—Bueno, pero, ¿no te aburrís de estar acá? —Malfoy evitó su mirada; era cantado que sí— Yo no me banco estar encerrado dentro de estas cuatro paredes como un prisionero. Aparte, tengo un montón de cosas que mostrarte.

Los ojos de Malfoy chispearon de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué cosas?

Harry le dio una sonrisa lobuna.

—Lo sabrás cuando me des el sí.

—Pff—rodó los ojos y con media sonrisa dijo: —. Está bien.

Harry le correspondió la sonrisa.

La verdad, sentado así, Malfoy se veía simplemente adorable.

Con la bata casi transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación, por decirlo de alguna manera, las piernas cruzadas—como un indio— y los brazos en medio. Incluso las vendas en su cuello (que eran las únicas que le quedaban) lo hacían verse angelical.

A Harry le encantaba lo revuelto y largo que estaba su cabello. Todo despeinado, aunque no tanto como el de él, le daba un toque rebelde que hacía que su estómago se revolviera de una forma dulce.

Sus camas estaban un poco más cerca y en medio de ellas estaba el tablero de ajedrez, en donde las fichas negras de Harry se veían todas destrozadas, y las blancas de Malfoy casi intactas. Le hubiese gustado decir que había perdido a propósito, pero él nunca, ni siquiera por este Malfoy tan desequilibrado, dejaría ganar a alguien. Porque seguía siendo Malfoy después de todo. O eso esperaba. Porque ya no estaba seguro de nada.

—Y, si se puede saber, Señor Yo Lo Sé Todo, ¿cómo vamos a salir?, ¿o mejor dicho, escaparnos?

Harry fingió indignarse.

—No nos vamos a escapar, vamos a salir sin permiso—Draco lo miró como si fuera un estúpido—. Con una pequeña ayuda—añadió.

—No me importa como lo hagas, mientras yo no mueva un dedo, está bien.

Harry sólo sonrió.

* * *

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, y está todo listo, el único que no está listo para ser vos, ¿no te vestiste? Mira que no vamos a ir a un hospital. No podes ir así, a menos que quieras que los muggles te miren el culo.

— Cállate— y masculló algo que sonó como _idiota_—. Ya sé que no puedo ir así. Pero…eh…

—Hacela rápida que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Y a Malfoy se le subieron los colores a la cara.

—Emm, bueno, y-yo no tengo.

— ¿No tenes qué? —preguntó impaciente.

—Ropa—agachó la cabeza, como si se avergonzara.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo que no tenes ropa?

—Vos sí que sos estúpido—escupió irritado—. Está en la mansión, no tengo permitido ir ahí.

Malfoy se veía realmente incómodo.

Harry quiso abofetearse a sí mismo.

—Ah.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Y ahora qué? Malfoy definitivamente no podía ir así. Llamaría la atención más de lo normal.

Y sin entender por qué, eso lo irritaba.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo prestarte la mía—los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron del horror; Harry sólo rodó los ojos—. Aunque seguramente va a quedarte enorme, estás muy delgado.

Draco bajó la cabeza (otra vez).

Harry se dio una patada mental.

* * *

Después de un rato, mientras caminaban, dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade, Harry lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

La ropa de Harry no le quedaba. Era como un niño con corbata, demasiado anticuado, no encajaba. Pero seguía viéndose adorable.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de color carmesí, y las ropas que Harry (que habían sido de Dudley) le había prestado le quedaban más grandes que a Harry mismo. Y eso ya era decir.

Pero después le compraría ropa, decidió. Dumbledore le había entregado dinero muggle y Harry había prometido devolvérselo más tarde.

No había sido muy difícil convencerlo. El director parecía encantado, con la única condición de que los aurores los estén vigilando constantemente. Con un rodar de ojos Harry había accedido, aunque supiera de antemano que tenía razón, no le agradaba la idea.

Cuando llegaron al traslador, Malfoy se veía nervioso.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Potter?

—Sí, ya te lo dije, está todo calculado.

—Dudo mucho de tu capacidad de planificar algo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tenes miedo, Malfoy?

Draco había soltado una risita, algo nerviosa, pero sin duda parecía un poco más calmado.

—Eso desearías.

Y ambos tocaron al mismo tiempo la roca—traslador que los llevaría al mundo muggle.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando rozó sus dedos con los de Draco.

* * *

Los dedos de Draco apretaban tanto su brazo que le estaba cortando la circulación.

Harry no dijo nada, porque el pobre se veía un poco asustado.

—Bien, comencemos—y sonrió mientras veía el pánico inundar el rostro pálido.

Lo primero que Malfoy le pidió fue ir a comprar algo de ropa, porque, según él, se sentía un elfo doméstico con esos trapos enormes que llevaba puesto.

—Quiero algo como ese chico—y señaló sin pudor a un muchacho que iba todo de negro con piercings, y el brazo lleno de tatuajes—. Claro que sin esos fierros que lleva—agregó con una mueca.

La gente los miraba. No era de extrañar, Malfoy era llamativo de nacimiento, y si bien parecía encantarle, ahora mismo sus reacciones eran completamente naturales y desmedidas.

Sin mencionar que parecía un modelo de ropa interior, salvo por la venda en su cuello y la ropa holgada que lo hacía verse extravagante. Su arrastrar de palabras y que caminaba como si fuera el príncipe de Inglaterra en una cena con la reina.

Harry agarró su mano, sin ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas, y lo arrastró a una tienda, antes de que hiciera el ridículo.

— ¿Todo negro? ¿Enserio?

Fue lo primero que dijo cuando entraron en esa tienda _gótica_, sinceramente no era el estilo de Harry, pero a Malfoy parecía gustarle.

—Vos también vas a probártelo.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no. Yo sólo vine a acompañarte, yo estoy bien con lo que llevo puesto.

—Pero pareces un espantapájaros—y actos seguido arrugó la nariz, Harry hubiera dado saltitos de alegría, porque cada vez se parecía más a Malfoy, si no fuera por la locura que estaba diciendo—. Dale, vamos.

Y Malfoy estaba a punto de sacarse la ropa, ahí mismo, o hizo un ademán de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó alarmado Harry.

—Voy a probarme la ropa.

Harry suspiró, entre divertido e impaciente.

—Hay un lugar para que te cambies y pruebes la ropa, atrás de las cortinas, Señorito Exhibicionista.

Malfoy tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

Harry lo metió dentro del cubículo, le cerró las cortinas de un tirón y le arrojó la ropa por encima.

— ¡Bruto! —le gritó desde dentro y Harry sonrió, con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando salió, Harry decidió que el negro le quedaba bien.

— ¿Qué te parece? No me respondas, viendo tu sentido de la moda tu respuesta no me interesa.

—Creí que sólo las chicas tenían sentido de la moda—Malfoy entrecerró los ojos—. Está bien, está bien. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

— ¿Qué? —Chilló escandalizado—Por supuesto que no, todavía me faltan probarme unos…—contó con los dedos, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo—Treinta.

Antes de que Harry replicara, cerró las cortinas, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Malfoy parecía de buen humor, y Harry, sinceramente, disfrutaba de los comentarios que espetaba en el espejo cada vez que se probaba una prenda. Pensó que se aburriría, que estaría sentado en el sillón, irritado, mientras Malfoy se probaba sus treinta pares de todo tipo de roa (que resultaron cuarenta y cinco) mientras la vendedora le mandaba miradas llenas de lástima.

Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Harry realmente estaba disfrutándolo, le gustaba observar el cuerpo de Malfoy con distintos conjuntos sin parecer un voyerista.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy pasó tanto tiempo mirándose al espejo que se olvidó de que Harry se probara ropa.

Después de haber gastado literalmente un dineral en ropa oscura (aunque Harry logró convencerlo de medir los pocos colores que le gustaban, así no parecería un cuervo), se dirigieron a un centro de comida rápida.

Malfoy miró a Harry con gesto gracioso en la cara.

— ¿Vas a llevarme _ahí_? —y señaló el local con colores coloridos.

—Sí, ya verás que te va a encantar.

Harry realmente necesitaba sacarle una foto a Malfoy al lado de una hamburguesa.

—No voy a comerme esto. Quién sabe qué tendrá, y cuántas calorías hay dentro de esta cosa.

—Vamos, Reina del Drama, o ¿acaso tienes miedo?

— ¿Miedo de qué?

—De que te guste.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y con un gran suspiro probó el primer bocado.

La manera en que sostenía la hamburguesa, con los dedos meñiques alzados, hacía que Harry soltara risitas.

Dejándole un rastro de kétchup en la comisura de sus labios, Malfoy dijo:

—No está mal—y después se comió toda su hamburguesa, ignorando las risas de Harry.

—Tienes…—con el pulgar, Harry le quitó el pedacito de kétchup que tenía en la barbilla. Y aunque Malfoy se sonrojó furiosamente, Harry se sentía feliz.

Después fueron a varias atracciones de Londres, al autobús que recorre la ciudad entera, a una feria y un bazar. Malfoy observaba todo con los ojos abiertos y su cabeza miraba cada detalle, y aunque intentaba disimular su entusiasmo y curiosidad, parecía un niño en un parque de atracciones.

Comieron helado, porque ya era como una tradición, y Malfoy le hizo comprar un montón de cosas inútiles. Como un reloj cucú, chucherías, una pequeña estatua de una mujer griega, pulseras que insultaba, una grabadora, una máquina de escribir, libros, muchos libros, historietas, un tocadiscos, entre otros.

Incluso habían comprado ropa interior. ("_No es mi culpa que los muggles tengan bóxeres tan malditamente buenos"_)

Harry se gastaría toda su cuenta de Gringotts con tal de que sonriera así todos los días.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y a los lejos, pudo distinguir la cabellera rosa de Tonks.

Tragó saliva, mientras buscaba a Malfoy con la mirada entre la multitud de libros, si no fuera porque llevaban un bolso reductor, podría encontrarlo con más facilidad, habían comprado tantas cosas que llenaría la biblioteca; se les estaba haciendo tarde.

Lo encontró en una zoma completamente apartada, con diversos libros a su alrededor.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Compremos este libro.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Harry suspiró.

—Ya compraste un millón de libros.

—Pero este es imprescindible—replicó.

—Eso dijiste de los últimos diez. Aparte creo que lo que más tenemos son libros.

Eso le recordó que Hermione no le había respondido ninguna de sus cartas. Tampoco Ron.

—Por favor.

Cuando decía por favor, y encima con esa carita de perro apaleado, Harry sabía que en verdad quería ese (bendito) libro.

—Está bien.

Malfoy sonrió diabólicamente y se dirigieron al mostrador.

Iba a llover.

Había tanta humedad en el aire, que a Harry le extrañaba que Malfoy no se quejara. El cielo estaba repleto de nubes negras y tonos grisáceos, ya debían de ser las diez. Cuando Harry iba a decir que ya era hora de que volvieran, Draco se detuvo en seco, enfrente de un local con llamativas luces fosforescentes.

— ¿Qué…?—empezó a preguntar.

—Entremos acá—dijo de repente, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

— ¿En un local de tatuajes? ¿Estás loco? No me respondas.

—Sí, acá. Por supuesto que estoy loco, Potter. Ese es el punto.

Harry no entendía nada.

— ¿Q-queres hacerte un tatuaje? — no podía salir de su estupor.

—Sí.

Definitivamente Harry no entendía nada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No es demasiado muggle para vos?

—Supongo. Pero quiero uno, y si quiero un maldito tatuaje voy a hacerme uno. Igual que vos.

—Perdiste la razón definitivamente. No voy a dibujarme el cuerpo con tinta permanente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tenes miedo? —sonrió maliciosamente, como solía hacerlo antes. A Harry le dio miedo de verdad, tantos cambios de humor no eran buenos.

—No, pero ya tengo suficientes marcas, como para encima hacerme una por voluntad propia.

—No aprecias el arte, Potter—y entró.

Harry lo siguió con resignación.

No necesitó ver, para saber, que Malfoy tenía una expresión de victoria en la cara.

Malfoy no se hizo algo pequeño como había pensado Harry, se tatuó un hermoso dragón en el omóplato derecho, con sumo detalle, en negro, como si estuviera dibujado con una letra fina.

Para que la chica (también, completamente de negro, con más piercings y tatuajes que piel) pueda hacer su trabajo, Malfoy se tuvo que quitar la remera (negra, por supuesto), y eso hizo que los pulmones de Harry se derritieran por un momento.

Malfoy era la Reina del Drama, sin embargo no se quejó ni una vez cuando la aguja tocó su cuerpo, se quedó en silencio.

Harry había empezado a apreciar a Malfoy, pero no iba más allá de curiosidad y un poco de complejo heroico (tal vez un pequeño afecto, pero nada más), y no iba a permitir que sólo por un capricho estético de Malfoy, iba a dejar una marca permanente en su piel.

No, no, por supuesto que no.

Ni en un millón de años.

Jamás.

…nunca…

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba sentado, sin camisa y permitiendo que una extraña dibuje en su omóplato izquierdo?

Draco le escogió un dibujo muy bonito, decía que le recordaba a él. Era una corona, como la de un príncipe, con adornos y, también, muy detallada, en medio de ella, estaba un león, pero era diminuto, como un agregado, un pequeño detalle de la corona.

Era bonita, decidió Harry. Le gustaba.

No perdía nada con hacérsela, accedió a tatuarse, principalmente porque no tenía nada que perder. Había muy pocas cosas que importaban ya.

¿Qué más daba?

Si total iba a terminar muerto, porque sinceramente, no tenía muchas esperanzas de nada.

Tal vez por eso es que estaba ahí con Malfoy. No tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la enfermería, Draco se dedicó a desparramar por doquier todo lo que habían comprado, parecía un niño en navidad.

— Ten, esto es para ti—y le entregó la mitad de las bolsas.

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo no me probé nada.

— Sabía que te sentirías incómodo bajo mi ojo de buen gusto. Asique elegí una tanda para vos. También te compré obsequios, bueno, es tu dinero, asique técnicamente tú mismo te lo compraste, pero... —Harry tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se abstuvo, en cambio, le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

—Gracias.

Y cuando Draco se puso a mascullar todo nervio, excusándose, Harry se desconectó y sólo lo observó.

La remera negra le quedaba sensacional, pero el jean negro, ajustado en las piernas y suelto en las caderas, cortaba la respiración.

Enseguida se la sacó, la remera, debía de incomodarle por el tatuaje apenas hecho, pero ahora el incómodo, sin saber muy bien por qué, era Harry.

Que sin duda, también sentía una extraña picazón, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para sacársela.

Ya con los pijamas puestos (nuevos también), todo desordenado, Malfoy se acostó en su cama, haciendo crujir las sábanas y suspiró cansado.

— Gracias— susurró bajito, con los ojos tapados por su antebrazo.

— No me digas gracias, haces que me dé escalofríos—Malfoy rió un poco, aún con los ojos tapados—. No fue nada, mañana Madame Pomfrey se va a pegar un susto de muerte.

—Lo siento—dijo Draco con voz amortiguada y aguda—. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño.

—Por todo. Por tu padrino.

—No importa—dijo bruscamente y Malfoy tembló un poco.

—Sí, sí importa. Yo…entiendo.

Harry no quería hablar de eso. Hablar lo hacía real. Hacía que sus inseguridades salgan a flote y se pregunte cosas, cosas que no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

— ¿¡Qué mierda podes entender vos!? —gritó. Y Malfoy pareció encogerse un poco.

Se quitó el brazo de la cara y lo enfrentó con ojos enfurecidos, tristes, desilusionados.

—Mucho más de lo que vos creer—dijo con voz dura—. Entiendo lo que es quedarse sin nada, sin familia, que todos te defrauden, que vos mismo te defraudes. Entender que así son las cosas. Y saber para qué fuiste elegido. ¿No te sentís usado? ¿Cómo un peón? ¿Una pieza más? La única diferencia es que vos sos el rey y yo soy solamente un peón del otro bando.

—Eso no es cierto—contestó un poco más calmado—. Y no podes comparar el ajedrez con la vida real, por mucho sentido que tenga.

—Sí, es cierto y lo sabes. Si yo muero no pasaría nada. Nadie se alarmaría, nadie lloraría, a nadie le importaría. Es una muerte más. Blanca y sin sentido—su voz era un poco desesperada y resignada, a Harry le entraron ganas de llorar—. Si vos morís, todo se pierde, lo definiría todo.

Malfoy no estaba llorando, pero sus ojos se veían como si ya lo hubieran hecho. Tal vez ya había aprendido a llorar con los ojos secos.

Harry se mordió el labio.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente impulsivo?

Se acercó a su cama, trepó por ella, enfrentándolo.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo también, Harry, yo también.

Y el "_lo siento",_ estaba cargado de:

«Lamento que seas un _peón_. Sé que lamentas que yo sea un _rey_.

Lamento ser tan estúpido e insensible.

Lamento que hayas sido torturado, porque estoy seguro (y por lo que me dijo Dumbledore) que eso fue lo que pasó.

Incluso lamento lo de tus padres, aunque Lucius se lo mereciera.

Lamento no ser lo que necesitas."

Tal vez, ese último _lamento_, era lo que más dolía».

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, no volvieron a jugar ajedrez.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_¿Y la Reina?_

«_Tal vez sí éramos nosotros, pero no era el momento _». *

Harry había estado teniendo pesadillas.

Tableros de ajedrez rotos a la mitad, un rey caído junto con piezas quebradas, luego se despierta con una sensación amarga en el pecho.

Con Draco las cosas van bien. Tan bien como se puede ir con Draco Malfoy…es complicado. Meterse dentro de los sentimientos de Malfoy es más difícil de lo que parece, sin embargo, Draco se había metido más dentro de él, de lo que alguna vez había llegado a imaginar.

Malfoy era paranoico, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido sus músculos se tensaban, y miraba paradójicamente para todos lados, e incluso, a veces, su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente, como una reacción instantánea. Nunca se relajaba completamente, y eso producía una sensación tan triste en Harry, que nunca había sentido antes.

Harry intentaba, realmente intentaba entenderlo. Saber, algo, lo que sea, pero Malfoy era como una ostra, cada vez que se acercaba más, se cerraba por completo. Le frustraba muchísimo.

Aunque el mismo Harry no tenía ni idea qué mierda estaba haciendo. Él (El Niño que Vivió, El héroe, El salvador, pero sobretodo, el chico que alguna vez había odiado a Draco Malfoy) haciendo de niñera. Ridículo.

No es como si se sintiera así, forzado a cuidar a Malfoy, es que necesitaba hacerlo, era un instinto, como el de Draco de cerrar las ventanas con magia y cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de dormir. Las cosas eran así, punto.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar, qué era lo que más le dolía a Draco.

Estar encerrado en la enfermería con el chico que odió durante años, el mismo que encerró a su padre en la cárcel, haber sido torturado (porque era obvio—en todo sentido de la palabra—que había sido torturado, por lo menos un par de horas con el maleficio _cruciatus_), no saber dónde se encontraba su madre, o el daño que le provocó todo. La marca que dejó.

Malfoy la tenía difícil, incluso, había veces en las que se sentía un poco culpable por lamentarse por algunas ñoñerías, luego recordaba a Sirius, y la manera en que había sentido, en cómo lo dejaba atrás, en cómo se iba lo único que tenía, en la esperanza, y ya no sentía sus tripas revolverse.

Sin embargo observar a Malfoy algunas veces, le producía escalofríos a Harry.

Las veces en las que parecía, de la nada, volver a tener un ataque, como la primera vez que lo vio. Tan vacío. Le producía estragos. Mientras que otras, solo parecía perdido, sus ojos miraban el suelo, mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente y sus hombros se hundían. Verlo de aquella manera, tan vulnerable y perdido, hacía que Harry tuviera que clavar las uñas en la palma de su mano para no abrazarle.

— ¡Hey, Draco! —. Lo llamó mientras miraba la ventana, distraído.

—Mmmh—. Fue su vaga respuesta, mientras sentía a sus espaldas, las hojas de la revista que debía de estar ojeando por décima vez en ese día.

Nunca podría aburrirse realmente con él, Malfoy era casi literalmente una caja de sorpresas, pero había algunas veces (en las que Harry se las aguantaba a duras penas), en las que Malfoy parecía tan ido, que no se molestaba en hablarle demasiado.

Pero hoy Harry estaba especialmente irritado.

Draco, desde que se levantó ayer por la mañana, no dejaba la maldita revista.

Y eso producía un enorme problema.

Lo habían cambiado por una revista.

Él era muchísimo más entretenido que ese par de malditas hojas (aunque no supiera qué contenido tenía), no le gustaba ser ignorado—incluso aunque no fuera con esa intensión—. Y se estaba aburriendo.

Tal vez, ese, era el mayor problema.

— ¡Hey, Draco! —. Lo llamó, con un tinte de impaciencia teñida en la voz.

Hace media hora que miraba por la ventana, hacía un día estupendo, y él estaba ahí, como un tronco, cuando podría hacer cosas muchísimo más entretenidas.

No es que no las hiciera por temor a Draco, o lo que Draco pudiera hacer estando solo…no, nada de eso. Ni mucho menos que anhelara (o incluso deseara) su compañía. Pfff, por supuesto que no. Harry solo quería un poco de diversión y no quería dejar a Draco atrás, por más que no fuera su obligación.

Y si no salía de esas cuatro paredes se volvería loco.

Estúpidos aurores.

—Mmmh—fue su vaga respuesta, mientras que por más que Harry estuviera de espaldas, sabía perfectamente que estaba empotrado en su cama _mirando la revista_, aunque realmente no había mucho que seguramente no haya visto, porque la miró tantas veces que Harry estaba seguro de que de haber sido una persona, se ojearía.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Harry no supo en qué momento había llegado a conocer tanto a Draco Malfoy, sabía que le faltaba un largo camino para llegar a comprenderlo, pero se había pasado tanto tiempo mirándolo, observándolo, sus reacciones, sus emociones, sus sonrisas…

Que sabía exactamente que sus hombros se habían tensado.

—No lo sé—también sabía lo mucho que le había costado decir esa frase sin balbucear, Harry no tenía ni idea qué pasó realmente en ese ataque, en cómo lo torturaron, para marcarlo de esa manera—. La verdad es que estoy bien así…la revist…

— ¡Oh, a la mierda la revista! —explotó Harry— Parece que te entretiene más que yo. Desde que la abriste ayer, no me volviste a prestar atención.

Que su labio inferior esté un poco más afuera de lo común, no significaba que estuviera haciendo puchero.

No, para nada.

Aunque se alegró un poco de la media sonrisa de Draco al verlo.

Se ve que hacer el ridículo seguía siendo tan gratificante como para este Draco, como para el de antes.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan patético, Potter? —inquirió, pero la oración carecía de frialdad, y aunque eso lo alegraba un poco, se dio cuenta de que pronunciarla le producía un enorme esfuerzo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Pero no era el momento, pero, ¿cuándo lo era?

Con Draco Malfoy nunca parecía haber un momento indicado, Harry tenía miedo de herirlo, pero tenía tantas preguntas…

—Desgraciadamente va en mi naturaleza—le sonrió, por más que no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Lo voy a pensar—y su cabeza se escondió detrás de la revista; Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—No, no vas a pensar un cuerno—Draco lo miró extrañado, y un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Potter? —Malfoy no había levantado la voz desde que llegó, estaba casi afónico (y parecía empeorar), sin embargo, parecía como si hubiera querido hacerlo en esta ocasión.

—Eso mismo—trepó por la cama de Draco, mientras este se alejaba, con los ojos abiertos, intentando ocultar su rostro en la revista, pero Harry ya estaba encima de él.

Sonrió presuntuoso.

—No seas aguafiestas, Malfoy—sus rostros estaban alarmantemente cerca, sus narices chocaban y Harry sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, rápido y profundo—. Ven conmigo.

* * *

Draco cerró tan fuerte sus puños, que los nudillos debían de estar poniéndoseles blanco como el papel, como su piel antes, pero ahora sólo estaba sucia.

Sentía la respiración atorarse en sus pulmones mientras un remolino arrasaba con todo, como en la boca del estómago, que no paraba de producirle una sensación muy curiosa.

La garganta se le había secado, aunque no era mucha novedad, sin embargo, Draco presentía que era por una razón completamente distinta a la cicatriz de su cuello y el dolor de sus cuerdas vocales.

Y su corazón…su corazón retumbaba tan fuerte, que temía que Harry lo escuchara.

Y mientras miraba a Harry, con esa sonrisa de niño travieso y esos ojos tan malditamente verdes, supo que haría lo que fuera.

Que si Harry le pedía que saltara desnudo con él al lago congelado, Draco lo haría. Sin importar las consecuencias.

Era casi como el _Imperius_, sentía como sus defensas se escurrían de inmediato, mientras entraba en una especie de trance, y el control sobre sí mismo desaparecía, dejándolo en manos de una desconocido, de una idiota, que parecía saber exactamente qué hacer para movilizarlo.

Estaba bien, estaban bien.

Cuando Draco recordó cómo debía respirar (inhalar, exhalar), se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra, porque dijera lo que dijera le saldría como si un hipogrifo intentara hablar.

Patético.

Eso era lo que era.

Ya lo sabía, y se había resignado, pero esta era una forma completamente nueva de _patetismo_.

Era el descontrol en todas las maneras distintas y en todos los idiomas diferentes.

Nunca había experimentado tal cosa, ni siquiera cuando lo marcaron para siempre, cuando jugaron con él como un títere, ni siquiera en ese entonces había tenido esa necesidad, esa ansiedad.

De alguna extraña manera, le picaban los labios.

Se los relamió como acto instintivo, pero Harry observó el gesto con detenimiento, y algo en su mirada se incendió, pero como pasó tan rápido, Draco seguramente se lo habría imaginado.

— ¿Y? —la voz de Potter había salido algo rasposa, y aún se podía ver los pequeños rastros de esa mirada oscurecida.

—Ehh, s-sí, claro—sus miradas conectaron por un instante, en el que Draco sintió algo repararse dentro suyo…o romperse, a esta altura, parecía exactamente lo mismo—. Voy a cambiarme.

—Claro—Harry parecía hipnotizado, como medio embelesado, y no paraba de mirarlo.

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba.

— ¿Puedes correrte?

— ¿Qué? — Ahora había sido Harry quien había enrojecido.

Y Draco movió su cabeza intentando alejar pensamientos irracionales de su cabeza.

— Si te podrías apartar, ¿o te hago un dibujito? — le sonrió, aunque pareció más una mueca que otra cosa, sin embargo Harry pareció un poco alegrado.

— Eh…sí, lo siento— dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Se fue al baño a cambiarse, por más que podría haberlo hecho allí. Aún se sentía inestable.

Esa sensación siempre pareció acompañarlo desde principios de año, pero…esta era una inestabilidad aún más extraña.

Todavía podía sentir los escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Harry tan próximo del suyo.

* * *

Observó las piezas detenidamente.

Lanzó un suspiro.

Desde el fondo de su alma lo lamentaba, pero había un parte, una parte medio egoísta, que se aliviaba de no tener que vivir en carne propia la catástrofe que se desataría.

Pero ahora, ahora es en donde él debía actuar. Con precisión, no podía admitirse un solo error, porque si no, todo acabaría.

Acabaría mal. Peor de lo que se avecinaba.

Y en este momento, en donde estaba más débil, es en donde no debía permitirse fallar.

Las cosas habían resultado más complicadas de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Y valla que imaginó cosas, futuro, paz, libertad, tranquilidad, aun sabiendo que nunca lo tendría, esperaba que para el resto de las personas sí funcionara. Pero ahora…ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

La esperanza era lo último que debía perder, aunque le costara, y eso ya era mucho decir, con un hombre como él, soñador. Pero estaba tan estresado, y le dolía tanto la cabeza que lo único que ansiaba era dormir.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Albus?

Con ojos cansados, la miró.

—Completamente. A fin de cuentas, las bolas de cristales nunca fallan.

—Pero…es horrible.

Albus tragó saliva.

—Lo es, lo es—tomó un gran suspiro—. Pero parece que no queda otra. Sabes que no estaré para contarlo…

—Eso no se sabe con exactitud—dijo casi severamente.

—Lo sé, simplemente lo sé, y estoy seguro de que también lo sabes, Minerva—le sonrió amablemente, como a una vieja amiga.

Como una sutil despedida.

Levantó la cabeza, intentando recuperar la compostura, mientras, nerviosa, se debatía internamente.

—Es que me parece casi imposible. Nunca lo hubiera siquiera sospechado. Pensé…pensé que era una pieza más.

—El destino tiene un retorcido sentido del humor.

—Las cosas se invirtieron de una manera impensable.

—Incluso para mí—saboreaba el caramelo de miel, mientras elegía con suavidad las palabras siguientes—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Pero, Albus…

Él la miró significativamente.

—Lo sé, Minerva, lo sé. Al ser humano le duele, siempre, aceptar la despedida de un ser amado. Pero tienes que pensar, que si eso te sucede conmigo, imagínate cómo lo pasarán ellos—se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos unos momentos, hasta que volvió a hablar: —Aún no lo sabemos, pero lo sabremos pronto—tomó un segundo respiro, como si le costase digerir, hasta a él mismo, las palabras por completo—. Averiguaremos quién de los dos es la _reina_.

* * *

*Si no me equivoco, esa frase es de _Y por eso rompimos_, lo leí hace tiempo y se me quedó grabada, como suelo leer los libros al mismo tiempo, se me suelen mezclar. Pero estoy casi segura de que viene de ahí.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_Marcado_

_¿Dónde está tu mazo?, ¿tu jurado?_

_¿Cuál es mi delito esta vez?_

_No eres un juez pero si vas a condenarme,_

_¡mejor condéname en otra vida!_

_-Paramore._

Draco sabía a donde lo llevaba.

Harry lo estaba llevando al bosque.

Y no había peor lugar en donde él quiera estar ahora.

De cómo Harry (que era casi un niño), había logrado burlar a los aurores era todo un misterio. Pero con Harry la mayoría de las cosas lo eran. Incluso aunque fuera un libro abierto, al menos sus páginas no estaban rotas.

No es como si él mismo estuviera…vacío.

No.

Esa no era la palabra.

Para que algo te duela necesitas estar lleno. Lleno de vida, lleno de desilusiones, lleno de esperanza. Lleno de errores. Eso es de lo que estaba hecho Draco. De errores. Y no hacía más que pisar en falso.

Aunque de alguna manera, sus padres comenzaron _esto_, ahora él tenía que terminarlo, él y solo él. Devastaba. Arruinaba. Destruía.

Draco había sido un niño feliz.

Sólo porque no sabía. Porque era un ignorante en un mundo roto. Pero había sido feliz, un niño mimado, malcriado, lleno de regalos y cosas superficiales, en una casa vacía, porque si bien su madre siempre había estado atenta a él, había ocasiones en las que la mansión le parecía demasiado grande para alguien tan minúsculo como él.

Tan puro.

Porque había sido feliz de la manera en que solo un niño puede serlo.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que su preciosa bola de cristal, de la que sus padres, sus padres solamente, se habían encargado de construirle, se había quebrado lentamente, y de pronto, había explotado.

Y es en eso en lo que se había convertido.

En las piezas rotas que nadie recoge. En las ruinas, y, ¿quién quiere ruinas, cuando un palacio está a tu alcance? Ahora era él solo, no tenía a nadie más, ahora no se tenía a nadie más que sí mismo.

Por eso no entendía a Potter. Porque estaba intentando (porque Draco no era tonto, se daba cuenta) reparar las piezas, pegar las piezas quebradas, volverlas a poner en su lugar, cuando eso resultaba imposible, sólo estaba siendo el héroe de causas perdidas que siempre había sido. Pero esto era demasiado. Porque estaba afectando a Draco profundamente.

¿Quién se creía que era?

¿Quién podía llegar a ser para interrumpir en su miserable y patética vida, llenándola de _patetismo_? Nadie, eso es lo que era. Nadie.

No tenía derecho.

Pero, realmente, Draco no tenía intención de soltar su mano.

El por qué Harry provocaba esas sensaciones en él, no lo sabía. Tal vez sí, un poco, pero no quería pensar. No quería hacer absolutamente nada. De lo único que estaba seguro, es que por más desganado y muñeco de trapo en lo que se haya convertido, la vida no se detenía por nadie. Y mucho menos por un _peón_ tan simple como él.

Tal vez, lo único que lo prendía del hilo entre la vida y la muerte, la vida y la locura, y el amor y la muerte, era que tenía que salvar a sus padres. Sí, eso era lo único suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo, no estable, pero con los pies en la tierra.

O algo así.

Aunque sintiera, que con cada día se desvaneciera un poco más.

Harry corría como un niño que va a buscar sus regalos en Navidad. Creyendo ciegamente. O simplemente no queriendo ver.

_No quiero pensar en nada. No quiero sentir nada._

_Quiero irme._

Aunque su desesperación interior menguara cuando sentía a Harry cerca suyo. Esta no parecía ser la ocasión.

Él era incapaz, absolutamente incapaz de demostrar sus sentimientos verbalmente. Era un problema que siempre había tenido, sospechaba vagamente que venía de familia.

No es que fuera un chico débil de cuerpo, solo que, desde muy pequeño, conocía las consecuencias de enfermedades inofensivas. No era nada en realidad. Pero antes le gustaba exagerar para que su madre le diera dulces hasta enfermar del estómago, siempre le había gustado exagerar, le hacía sentir un héroe, solía conseguir muchas cosas practicando el arte de la actuación (como en tercer año), sin embargo, ya no más. Sentía que muchas cosas habían cambiado este verano.

Era como si toda su vida fuera un pequeño segundo, algo insignificante, y llegado el momento, todo cambia, ya no eres nadie, el destino te da la espalda, tus ideales te golpean, y te das cuenta de que no eres nadie. Nada. De que no existes. De que gracias a ese pequeño instante que fue tu vida no sirvió de nada, más que para provocar el daño que te han hecho.

Draco no se sentía vacío. Se sentía desbordado. Todo dentro de él eran ruinas y desilusión llena.

Había experimentado mucho de ese sentimiento, en unas horas, llenándose de ese sentimiento, fue lo suficiente como para derribarlo por completo. Para cambiarlo todo.

Se tocó, inconscientemente, la venda en su cuello.

No pensaba quitarla nunca.

Deseaba desaparecer.

No podía sentir la mano de Harry.

—Draco—lo llamó Harry—. ¿Estás bien?

De repente le costaba respirar.

Oh, no.

Eso no había pasado desde hace siete años, maso menos, ahora no podía pensar con claridad.

Esto era diferente.

_Diferente._

Parpadeó, intentando que las imágenes no llegaran lo suficientemente profundo como para generar otro ataque.

A veces sucedía así.

Todo se borraba.

— ¿Draco?

Su voz se escuchaba preocupada. Pero no podía moverse. Sus pulmones iban a explotar. Le dolía el cuerpo. Justo como aquella vez.

— _¿Estás bien, sobrino mío?_ —_esa voz…impregnada de sarcasmo le aterraba mucho más que su imagen, mucho más de lo que aparentaba, porque por dentro no lo hacía, su voz no aparentaba._

«_L__oca_».

— _¿Qué dices?_ —_Lo había dicho en voz alta, no podía, en esa situación canalizar sus emociones, sus sentimientos, todo se juntaba, dejando a esa masa confundida y aterraba que ahora lo conformaban._

_Le tiró del cabello de forma brusca. Siempre había odiado que le jalasen fuerte el cabello, era casi sagrado para él, pero ya no sintió la necesidad de replicar. De todas maneras, no podía._

_Su cuerpo cuero cabelludo estaba goteando sangre, y sus hebras rubias se teñían de carmesí de a poco. Era un dolor punzante y estable. _

—_Repítelo_—_susurró sobre su oído, casi escupiendo saliva. No podía pensar en lo asqueroso que era eso, porque su cuerpo estaba temblando deliberadamente, no podía controlarse. No sabía qué hacer. Siempre le habían de una u otra forma dicho lo que tenía que hacer, incluso por más que siempre intentara demostrar lo contrario._

_Era un experto de la manipulación. En un nivel muy bajo, en realidad. Porque no podía controlarse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo controlaría a otros?_

_Tal vez, todo era fingido._

_Su vida. _

_Lo que era._

_¿Quién era?_

_Ella sonrió, como si adivinara sus pensamientos y fuera esa la repuesta exacta que buscaba._

_No dudaba de que fuera así._

_Su cabello seguía siendo jalado. Y se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar._

_Necesitaba salir de ahí._

—_Oh, no, cariño, cariño_—_canturreó._

_Lo tiró al suelo._

—_Esto recién empieza._

Lanzó un gritó ahogado.

Se agarró con desesperación la cabeza, mientras, sin intención, se tiraba de los pelos. Tal vez para reaccionar. Para que el dolor se detenga. No lo sabía.

— ¡Draco!

Harry se había arrodillado a su lado, y cuando intentó ayudarlo, él se apartó como si sangrara, como si lo estuviera lastimando.

Apenas pudo distinguir su mirada herida. Le dolía el cuerpo.

—N-no…puedo…ahhgh….r-respir…

De repente, la estrangulación imaginaria, sus pulmones que ardían, y su dolor agonizante se habían detenido.

Se había detenido en el suelo.

Pero…se estaba moviendo.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Y Harry tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, mientras lo llamaba a gritos, pero no podía oír realmente, todo era un murmullo bajo agua.

Era como ahogarse en agua salada y profunda, como perforar cada centímetro de tu piel. No podía pensar, lo único que sabía era que parecía como si estuviera convulsionando.

Se estaba ahogando.

Sintió que se mordía su propia lengua. Y en un último grito ahogado con los ojos bien abiertos, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía y él se desvanecía por completo.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento. Se suponía que ayer lo iba a subir, pero tuve que hacer un trabajo y no encontré el tiempo. ¡Ayer fue el cumpleaños de nuestro dragón! Y por eso me siento terriblemente avergonzada de no poder publicar nada -se va al rincón-. Pero ya actualicé hoy y aunque no fue un capitulo muy bonito, después se pone mejor.

Gracias por los review y si les gusta la historia pueden dejar un comentario, y si no les gusta, también :33

Besos a todos,

-Vulnera


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_Cenizas_

«_ ¿Y qué pasa con lo que queremos? ¿A dónde van nuestros deseos? Nuestros miedos siempre quedan con nosotros, entonces, ¿a dónde va mi amor por ti cuando todo se desvanece?_»

Respiraba entrecortado.

No podía calmarse. Su cuerpo vibraba.

Sentía lágrimas en sus ojos. Tal vez caían, tal vez no.

Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo. Casi como la primera vez.

La primera vez que Draco había llegado, había sido relámete horrible. Un espectáculo que Harry hubiera preferido ahorrarse, porque era demasiado. El chico se veía completamente destruido.

Irreparable.

Si no fuera porque gracias a eso, a verlo así, desvalido, desnutrido, débil, inconsciente y sangrante, fue lo que lo impulsó a conocerlo. A querer, a necesitar saber.

La curiosidad era algo increíble.

Aunque aún había algo, _algo_ más, de lo cual aún no sabía. Que no entendía.

Pero verlo ahora, otra vez, inconsciente, lo estaba matando por dentro.

_Por tu culpa._

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

¿Por qué?

Con sus dedos rozó su mano, tan blanca y delicada. Nunca se había percatado lo mucho que le gustaban las manos de Draco.

Eran tan perfectas, incluso con esos pequeños cortes.

Su expresión era impasible, parecía como si solo estuviera durmiendo, con la respiración lenta y pausada. Y eso que los sanadores habían necesitado todo un equipo para reanimarlo. Y ahora parecía durmiendo como si nada.

Tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo lindo que se veía dormido. Bueno, sí, lo sabía, pero no había pensado que le gustara tanto. Parecía una pintura, esculpido a la perfección.

Sin embargo, se veía más demacrado que nunca. Pálido, estaba muy pálido, casi blanco, sus labios estaban secos, las vendas de su cuello se habían corrido un poco, y sangraban, traspasando la tela blanca, incluso le habían puesto esa bata de hospital muggle que tanto odiaba.

Se iba a enojar mucho cuando despertara.

_Si despierta, claro._

Una tos falsa lo despertó de su ensoñamiento, y casi al instante detuvo las caricias casi invisibles a sus manos pálidas. Y miró al hombre en frente a él.

La desesperación que lo venía consumiendo desde esta mañana se multiplicó por mil y se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a bombardearlo de preguntas.

—Señor Potter—saludó formalmente. Pero a Harry sinceramente le importaba poco y nada, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, el sanador lo interrumpió—. Siéntese, por favor, tengo que explicarle un par de cosas.

Con impaciencia marcando sus movimientos, se sentó en la cama continua a Draco, la de su izquierda, ya que la derecha era la suya.

— ¿Q-qué sucedió? —apenas había podido formar esa oración sin ponerse a histeriquear, necesitaba respuestas, saber que Draco estaba bien, que no había sido su culpa, algo…

_Cálmate_, pensó.

Aunque todavía podía sentir su corazón retumbando como loco.

—Es—meneó la cabeza, como pensando en lo que iba a decir, y Harry se abstuvo por muy poco de abofetearlo ahí mismo y decirle que le diga de una puta vez lo que estaba sucediendo—complicado. El episodio que pasó el Señor Malfoy no es común. Normal sí, pero no común.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo, y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La poca que tenía, ya que no era una de sus virtudes.

—Los muggles lo llaman epilepsia—Harry frunció el ceño, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse—. Pero no es eso lo que tiene Draco, es el indicio de una. Lo que sucedió fue un acumulo de muchas cosas, seguramente no sabremos ni la mitad de ellas, pero se entrelaza sobre todo con el accidente que tuvo a principios de verano.

Tragó saliva trabajosamente.

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no quería dejarlas salir, aún podía sentir la culpa enfermizamente atravesar su cuerpo, por más que sabía que no tenía necesidad de sentirse así, sabía que seguramente hubiera pasado incluso aunque Harry no lo hubiera arrastrado al bosque prohibido. Pero de alguna inevitable manera se sentía responsable.

Desde que había pasado lo de Sirius había estado más inestable que de costumbre.

Todavía podía ver a Draco tirado en el suelo, convulsionándose, aunque el preámbulo fue lo peor, porque parecía como si poco a poco estuviera achicándose. Harry lo había visto, estaba recordando.

Y después se había desplomado en el suelo, moviéndose. Y Harry no había tenido tiempo de sentirse anonado, porque sentía tal impotencia mezclado con la desesperación que le sabía agria. Y no había importado cuánto lo llamase, o lo sacudiese ligeramente, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que Draco se había atragantado con su propia saliva, y todo se había detenido.

Los siguientes momentos fueron los peores que Harry había vivido. Incluso peor que el año pasado, cuando lo había perdido a Sirius. Porque en ese entonces había sido rápido, instantáneo, por más que en ese momento se sintió desfallecer, y vio casi todo en cámara lenta. Esto era al revés, era todo tardío, esperar, llevarlo a la enfermería, y observar.

Lo hacía sentir un frenético desquiciado.

Y odiaba esa sensación. De que él corría y todos caminaban y se quedaban atrás.

—Verá—prosiguió el sanador—, la reacción del sistema de la epilepsia comienza con el sistema emocional. Los muggles le dan medicamentos, con droga por supuesto, que no hace que desaparezca, lo que hace es almacenarla, guardarla en un rincón del cerebro, para luego cuando el chico deja el medicamento, la _epilepsia_ venga el doble de fuerte que antes—Harry asintió, algo aturdido—. Cuando en realidad, los chicos muy jóvenes, niños incluso, que tienen indicios de ella, deberían ser tratables, pero con algo mucho más simple que una pastillita—tomó una pausa—. En los magos no es común, de hecho, en toda mi carrera no he encontrado nada parecido. Pero sí estudié sobre ella, lo que provocó que tuviera este ataque fue una mala canalización de la energía.

Ahora sí que Harry no entendía ni jota.

— ¿Qué?

—Estar quieto durante mucho tiempo es perjudicial, pero no creo que fuera este el caso. El chico no sabe en dónde poner su energía. Y al no poder expresar su dolor con palabras, la energía se desvía. Y es mal canalizada, ¿entiende?

—Creo. Lo que me está diciendo—dijo mirando el suelo, repasando—, es que Draco no puede expresarse, oralmente, y tuvo un ataque por acumulo de energía.

Lo dijo casi como una pregunta, todo era muy dudoso.

—Sí, es una teoría, pero no hay otra cosa que explique su situación, nadie lo sabe—se encogió sutilmente de hombros—. Sumando que es asmático.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Había casi gritado. Porque eso era rayando lo irracional—. Pensaba que los magos no se contagiaban de enfermedades muggles, bueno, no de una tan compleja como esa.

El sanador meneó la cabeza.

—Sí, pero así es como lo llamarían ellos: asma. Como no hay muchos casos de esta enfermedad en magos, aún no tiene nombre acá, pero así es como se le podría decir. También tiene que ver con la energía, pero generalmente es hereditario. Los que la padecen, no es que les falte el aire, es que sus pulmones se llenan de aire, y se tapan, por decirlo de una manera suave. El recorrido de la sangre tiene menos oxígeno…bueno no te voy a aburrir, lo que tienes que saber es que es como si una parte esencial de tu cuerpo estuviera marchita y se fuera arrugando con el paso del tiempo.

Harry, al escuchar esas palabras, se le apretó un poco el corazón.

—Y… ¿y qué tengo que hacer?

El sanador ahora adquiría un aspecto más oscurecido.

—Todo lo que Draco tiene está en la mente, no es un muggle (está bien lejos de serlo), no necesita ningún aparato. Es algo provocado desde chico. Y la falta de autoestima.

— ¿Qué falta de autoestima? —preguntó estúpidamente.

—La que seguramente se desarrolló desde el accidente.

Harry abrió grande los ojos. Ahora lo comprendía mucho mejor, al menos iba un paso más.

—Le recomendaría terapia—prosiguió—, pero sé que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Los síntomas que tiene son un acumulo de sensaciones y cosas de hace años, el accidente fue sólo la gota que colmó el vaso. Podríamos intentarlo, pero no creo que funcione.

— ¿Por qué no? —Espetó brusco, casi molesto.

—Porque ya ha pasado, si estos chicos no confían ni en sí mismos, no pueden contarle algo a un extraño. Da resultado la mayoría de las veces, pero el chico Malfoy es otra historia.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto—, ¿qué tiene Draco?

—El chico necesita amor—susurró, casi paternal; y las defensas de Harry se desplomaron por completo, de repente, se sintió triste—, no terapia. Amor.

Y después se fue en silencio. Dejando las palabras en el aire.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, y eso era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, en cambio la de Draco era tan débil que por un momento pensó que debía controlarle el pulso.

Se acercó a su cama, y con los ojos humedecidos, sintiéndose casi rendido, sintiéndose nada y todo, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago, mientras apoyaba con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho. Apretó el puño desesperadamente en la sábana blanca y casi artificial, y lanzó un sollozo sin vida.

Draco seguía impasible. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de unos segundos antes, eran las marcas humedecidas que traspasaba su bata de hospital muggle.

Por más que no quería separarse de él ni un minuto, se dirigió hacia la puerta, y luego se perdió en el bosque prohibido, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos cayendo en un llanto incesante.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se sintió inyectado, drogado, tranquilo y rendido. Le sabía a la niñez.

Hace mucho que no tenía esa sensación.

De estar en blanco, y al mismo sentir todo. Como si todos sus problemas fueran apartados a un rincón de su mente, los podía ver, podía sentir vagamente el dolor, pero los ignoraba.

Cuando parpadeó, tuvo un _déjà vu_, como cuando, por primera vez le había faltado el aire, y se había desmayado. Podía recordar lo asustado que estaba. Había pasado mientras corría en el jardín, torturando a los elfos domésticos mientras los vestía con ropa de mujer (robada de su madre, claro, y se hubiera ganado una gran reprimenda sino fuera porque ella estaba demasiado preocupada como para castigarlo), y había sucedido de golpe, no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando. Había podido sentir, pensar, que se estaba yendo. Que no volvería a pisar la tierra. Ni a ver, ni sonreír, ni nada.

Y cuando había despertado, en una habitación diferente, blanca y extremadamente limpia, había tenido esa sensación, de que estar adormecido y apartado de todo. Después había encontrado a su madre al lado, con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto, y él con la voz prematura de un niño de cuatro años le había preguntado qué pasaba.

Solo que ahora no estaba en San Mungo, y sabía que lo habían hechizado para tranquilizarlo, y que al lado suyo, no había nadie.

Su pecho se sentía un poco húmedo, pero no le dio importancia.

Esta ocasión había sido diferente. Cuando era niño había sufrido ataques, pero no así de fuertes, tenía el presentimiento de que era otra cosa.

Suspiró.

No estaba demasiado preocupado, aunque eso debía ser por el tranquilizante o lo que fuera que hayan usado para calmarlo. O también se debía a que en realidad, no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara, ¿qué más daba? Él se tenía que mantener con vida hasta salvarlos, luego…luego…

Bueno, la verdad, no había pensado que habría un _luego_ después de intentar cumplir su misión. Las opciones eran que lo matarían en el intento o moriría asesinado por alguien más, lo que sea. Realmente no pensaba salir de ese año vivo.

Se puso a pensar en Harry, y en que, seguramente, sería el único capaz de aguantarle hasta el final, si su final no derivara matar a alguien preciado para él.

Sabía que Harry terminaría decepcionado de él. No sabía qué esperaba exactamente de Draco, qué esperaba qué hiciera, qué quería demostrar. Pero incluso, el poco afecto que le tenía, o el pequeño y minúsculo vínculo que los unía, iba a evaporarse en menos de lo que Draco pudiera decir _lo siento_.

Estaba condenado, lo sabía, sin embargo, no pudo evitar un pequeña sonrisa al pensar en lo paranoico y culpable que debía sentirse, incluso por más de que no tenga nada que ver.

Seguramente se fue a llorar con los unicornios que tanto quería mostrarle a Draco.

Ese pensamiento lo enterneció sin razón alguna.

Potter era un maldito cursi.

Melodramático.

No tenía razón para preocuparse por Draco. De hecho, debería aliviarse si se muriera, le ahorraría un montón de problemas futuros. Pero Harry era demasiado noble como para pensar eso, como para desearlo.

Sería el único que se sentiría decepcionado cuando cumpla su misión, y no enfadado como los demás.

_Definitivamente, Harry, eres algo que nunca había visto._

Era especial. Diferente, lúcido, puro.

Y, por eso, y porque desgraciadamente Draco sentía una especie de cariño por él, debía alejarse de la mierda. Debería alejarse de Draco lo antes posible.

Pero era demasiado egoísta como para llevarlo a cabo.

Tal vez, algún día tendría el valor suficiente como para hacerlo, como para apartarse de su camino, mientras tanto, Draco simplemente se _llenaría_ de _Harry_.

* * *

La piel del unicornio tenía el color de la luna, se dio cuenta Harry.

Habían pasado dos horas y si bien no tenía ganas de irse, pues jamás había estado tan cómodo, estaba terriblemente preocupado por Draco.

De hecho, continuamente se preguntaba si habría despertado, y si habría sentido desilusión porque Harry no estaba allí. Luego se reprochaba por ser tan malditamente estúpido. Obviamente a Draco no le importaría si Harry estaba ahí o no.

No necesitaba de alguien como él.

_El chico necesita amor._

Harry frunció el ceño.

Pero lo odiaba. Tal vez no tanto como antes, pero eso sólo se debía a que estaba demasiado débil y sensible como para fijarse en Harry, y encima molestarlo como antes.

No.

Las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

Harry sabía que estaba tapando el verdadero dolor. Que Draco era en sí, una excusa, para distraerse, para no pensar. No supo en qué momento se había metido tan profundo en él, como para preocuparse. Como para llegar a querer…

Querer salvarlo.

Como él quería ser salvado.

_Amor._

¿Qué clase de amor? ¿La misma clase que Harry necesitaba con desesperación? ¿O ese abismo que te hace delirar y estar más cambiante que el clima?

¿Cómo iba a descubrir lo que Draco quería si Harry no podía ubicarse ni con un mapa? Él estaba tan perdido como Malfoy. Y por más que acaricie unicornios en el bosque prohibido hasta la eternidad, de esa manera no iba a encontrar la respuesta.

El potrillo saltó a su alrededor animadamente, ni siquiera tenía cuerno y todavía no conseguía la tonalidad de un adulto. Igual, se veía feliz, saltando y dando resoplidos como si nada. Se veía fantástico.

Harry le sonrió tristemente, casi con nostalgia.

La primera vez que había visto un unicornio, estaba muerto, y no fue una experiencia muy agradable, en cuarto año estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por Hagrid y odiando a Malfoy como para prestarles mucha atención. Aunque sí había notado que todos parecían muy entusiasmados con la idea. Malfoy, el Malfoy de catorce años también lo estaba.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Él sabía que Draco no era malo, no a extremos, y muy a su pesar, siempre lo había sabido. Pero al parecer, el Malfoy de ahora no lo tenía muy claro.

Y Harry le iba a hacer entrar en razón.

Descubriría cada una de las cosas que le pasaban a Malfoy.

Porque imaginarse a un niño rubio sufriendo un ataque de asma, le estaba provocando sus lágrimas.

Quería saberlo todo de Draco. Quería conocerlo. Quería saber qué mierda le había pasado para llegar a ese estado. A tal punto en que el delirio es la única salvación, al punto en donde se perdió totalmente a sí mismo, aunque, ¿siquiera había estado siendo él mismo?

Harry jamás permitiría que toque fondo, que llegue a un punto no retorno.

Él traería de vuelta a Draco, así tenga que dejarlo todo.

Y tal vez no era sólo por curiosidad. Tal vez era algo más.

_Tal vez._

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (importante) : ***Respecto a lo de la _epilepsia _y el _asma _quiero aclarar que mi fin no es ofender a nadie, todo lo contrario (de hecho tengo muchas amigas que padecen de asma), es como un agregado, como explica el sanador Draco solo tiene un indicio de ellas, no es por completo y lo que dice es sólo una teoría, no quiero que nadie se lo tome a pecho, porque si bien es algo muy serio yo simplemente lo puse en el fic como una de las consecuencias del trauma de Draco, porque en realidad todo lo que padece es tratable (_en el_ fic). Y aunque no se muestra con el fin de ofender a nadie, yo lo aclaro por las dudas.

Conozco a personas que atienden a personas que tiene epilepsia y de ahí es donde saqué la idea, está, básicamente modificado y hecho de puras teorías. Bueno, sólo quería aclararlo.

El camino de Draco y Harry no será un lecho de rosas pero se va manifestando el fluffy y las alegrías, no todo va a ser fácil, pero habrá un bonito romance.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Como mi recompensa por haberme atrasado con los caps esta semana (lo siento, lo siento-no es porque no los tuviera, sino porque no tuve tiempo de subirlos-). mañana subiré otro, es el 7 que es uno que me encanta :)

¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS! :D

Besos,

-Vulnera


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_Mudo_

«_No rompas mi corazón esta noche, no tengo otro de repuesto_».

El medimago, uno de los tantos que le habían aconsejado, le dijo que Draco debía estar en continua observación, que debía de ser muy cuidadoso, y que por una semana no podría articular palabra alguna.

Lo que significaba que tendría que cuidar—mucho más de lo habitual— al pomposo de Malfoy, lo cual le venía bastante bien si quería averiguar más cosas sobre él.

Pero también significaba que no podía hacer magia. Y cualquier Malfoy sin magia era un suplicio. Era de terror.

Habían pasado por lo menos unos veinte minutos y Harry ya quería tirarse de la Torre de astronomía.

Es verdad, al principio fue un poco incómodo, Draco estaba avergonzado de aquel ataque, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada evasiva eran prueba de ello. No entendía qué diferencia había entre la primera vez que lo encontró destrozando la habitación de la enfermería, con una especie de ataque de _epilepsia_, o lo que fuera. Pero no parecía contento con que Harry lo hubiera presenciado.

Pero Harry había relajado el ambiente diciendo que ahora podría burlarse de Draco sin que intervenga con sus repuestas ácidas, Draco había sonreído apenas, pero lo había hecho, y eso contaba para Harry.

Al parecer la cicatriz en el cuello de Draco—esa que tanto se empeñaba en esconder— estaba dañando sus cuerdas vocales más de lo debido. Algo que había dañado los filamentos de no sé qué, y que requería de un cuidado excesivo para evitar que se dañen aún más, a tal punto de perder por completo la capacidad de hablar. Cosa que ponía lo ponía de los pelos de punta. Era escalofriante.

Harry no se imaginaba a nadie capaz de generar un daño tan profundo como para quitarle un elemento tan importante. Cuando se ponía a pensar en la persona que le había generado tanto dolor a Draco de esa manera, cuando pensaba en los gritos que debía de haber producido, sentía un odio profundo calarle los huesos.

El punto era que tenía que tenía que reposar absolutamente su voz y no podía, de ninguna manera, hablar por los próximos siete días. Y se comunicaba con Harry a través de un pergamino. Él le había sugerido que aprenda a hablar en señas. Draco le había mirado como le hubiera contado que un hipogrifo le propuso casamiento.

_De ninguna jodida manera, ¿quién te piensas que soy? Estúpido mortal. No voy a aprender ese código solo por una semana._

Esa fue la respuesta escrita en el pergamino, que en forma de pelota, se la había lanzado por la cabeza.

Que boquita caliente que tenía.

Y sí, literalmente la tenía. Sus labios, siempre rosados y finos, estaban rojos como una manzana de tanto mordérselos, se estaba conteniendo terriblemente de dirigirle comentarios mordaces.

Definitivamente merecía ser lamida…

¡Un momento! ¿Qué incoherencia acaba de pensar?

_Estoy aburrido._

Garabateó Malfoy en su pergamino, con cara de "Voy a Molestarte, Potter, Y Nada Impedirá lo Contrario", estaba acostado en su cama, y Harry al lado suyo, leía una revista de Quidditch.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó con irritación, aunque no negaría que verlo dependiendo de él, lo enternecía de una manera retorcida— No tienes permitido salir. Reposo absoluto.

_Diviérteme._

Escribió, ignorando deliberadamente las últimas palabras.

_Yo podría divertirte de lo lindo, Malfoy,_ pensó fugazmente, negando al mismo tiempo la cabeza, intentando que esos pensamientos desaparecieran.

—No soy un maldito bufón—Draco rodó los ojos y resopló bien alto—. Aparte está prohibido que salgas de la habitación.

…_sin tu autorización._

Malfoy le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Oh, no. No. Y no—negó rotundamente Harry—. Por supuesto que no—agregó.

_No seas aguafiestas, mi querido Héroe._

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres mi responsabilidad—Draco parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no poner los ojos en blanco—. No puedo dejar que corras ningún riesgo. Me pusieron a cargo, y mi respuesta es NO—una luz se le prendió en su cerebro y murmuró: —. A menos que vallamos a ver a los unicornios.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba como un arco.

A Draco no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero, por alguna razón, se negaba rotundamente a ir a ver a las maravillosas criaturas.

Harry no sabía a qué exactamente le tenía miedo. Si al bosque en sí, aunque parecía como si les temiera a ellos, a los unicornios. Era surrealista, es decir, todos aman los unicornios. A Harry le encantaba ir a verlos, algo dentro suyo se calmaba inexplicablemente, y se dejaba llevar por los pensamientos mientras los acariciaba.

Pero estaba claro que no sucedía lo mismo con Draco. La sola mención de ellos, hacía que frunciera el ceño, evadiera su mirada y cambiara de tema. Era casi lo mismo que sucedía cuando le preguntó por la herida en su cuello, solo que en esa ocasión fue infinitamente peor.

Todavía puede recordarlo con claridad, ambos estaban cenando, y él le había preguntado, casi de manera indiferente, por qué no se quitaba la venda de su cuello. Y Draco había dejado caer su cubierto, provocando que el sonido chocando con el plato de plata haga estruendos en sus oídos. Draco se había puesto blanco, tenía los ojos abiertos y desorbitados, Harry supuso que estaba recordando, pero Draco solo se había levantado y se marchó a la cama sin decir una palabra.

A la mañana siguiente fue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y Harry solo se confundía aún más que antes. Draco se había convertido en un rompecabezas roto e incompleto, y él, sinceramente, no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

El accidente a principios de verano, la cicatriz en su cuello, los unicornios, Voldemort, los padres y su antigua rivalidad, eran cosas como tabú. No se mencionaban y listo.

Eran cicatrices que se podían abrir continuamente, que dolían, pero las ignoraban, aunque eso no solucionaría nada. Era, también, un buen método para evitar una pelea, un confortamiento, para mantener la calma y el orden. Nada más.

_No. Pero podríamos hacer otra cosa._

Harry suspiró.

Ya se lo esperaba, pero por lo menos había intentado. En algún momento tenían que ir. Harry sabía, era su instinto el que le decía, que era esencial que fueran.

—Está bien—la cara de Draco se iluminó y Harry sintió su estómago retorcerse de forma deliciosa—. Pero solo recorreríamos Hogwarts, voy a intentar convencer a los Aurores si nos dejan salir de acá. Eso sí, date una ducha que apestas a médico.

Malfoy sonrió.

_Como si tú, Potter, fueras la reencarnación de la limpieza. _

Harry le sonrió de vuelta. Y se dio cuenta que eran esos momentos los que más disfrutaba, cuando se sonreían de verdad, como si todo estuviera bien, como si una burbuja de cristal se instalara entre ambos, mientras que él era incapaz de ver algo más que esa sonrisa, por lo general débil, pero sonrisa en sí. Aunque por lo que podía ver, la sonrisa de Malfoy era tan grande que podría contar todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

Luego su vista se desvió enfáticamente hacia el trasero de Malfoy que se estaba reincorporando yendo directo hacia el baño. Sus piernas blancas eran estilizadas y delgadas, junto con su espalda, que podía observar como sus músculos del omóplato se movían y hacían bailar el tatuaje del dragón. Casi ni notó cuánto había adelgazado, comparado con el año anterior.

Harry no entendía por qué Malfoy odiaba tanto esas batas muggles.

Él sentía que las adoraba.

* * *

Se quitó esa estúpida bata prácticamente transparente, con una abertura en la espalda y un material más falso que el dinero de un Weasley. Aparte le daba un frío de hostias cada vez que salía de su cama. Esperaba, y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, que Potter no halla visto su trasero huesudo.

Antes había estado orgulloso de su aspecto, como también había estado orgulloso de su estatus, su dinero, su sangre. Ahora se avergonzaba.

Se avergonzaba de todo.

Antes, había una parte desesperada de sí mismo, que había insistido, que había luchado por seguir siendo el chico narcisista y falsa imitación de su padre. Ese chico que fingía que su vida era perfecta, que él estaba bien y todos estaban mal. Esa parte había desaparecido hacía tiempo.

Ya no podía fingir, porque había despertado, había mirado el mundo con otros ojos, como un espectador, y se dio cuenta del papel patético que representaba, y de lo inservible que era.

De alguna manera, era como si el peso de toda su familia hubiera recaído en él, y por momentos, casi podía imaginar a sus antepasados riendo y revolviéndose en sus tumbas.

Se miró en el espejo, completamente desnudo. No sintió asco, ni repugnancia, era su cuerpo después de todo (había cosas que nunca se olvidaban, y que su mente, alma y cuerpo decidieran desequilibrarse no cambiaba el hecho, de que, fue criado como un Malfoy) tal vez se sentía insatisfecho. Como cuando la primera vez que se había masturbado, tiempo después se había preguntado por qué no la tenía tan grande como el chico de sexto año que había ido a mear en la mañana, mientras él se abrochaba los pantalones, sintiéndose relajado, y después de ver su "paquete", había fruncido el ceño y por un momento, se había preguntado qué iba mal con él. Porque, por supuesto que también quería tenerla grande, debía de ser un error.

Luego, sintiéndose absolutamente tonto y atolondrado (sentimientos en él que no solía albergar por sí mismo, para algo estaban los Gryffindors), descubrió que tenía que crecer, para al menos no tenerla del tamaño de un gatito.

Como una chica podía observar sus kilos de más, y su carencia de pechos. Eran básicamente lo mismo.

La adolescencia era una mierda.

Te hacía sentir inseguro, más de lo normal. Y Draco, antes, no había sido inseguro. Había mostrado indiferencia, malicia, superioridad, pero jamás, nunca, ni un rastro de falta de autoestima. Él solía llevar la cabeza bien alto, porque, así en como se suponía que debía ser.

Pero, viéndolo desde ahora, tal vez solo estaba almacenando sus sentimientos, solo estaba guardándolos en un rincón de su mente, para cuando menos se lo espere, exploten.

Pues habían explotado.

Todo Draco lo había hecho.

Jamás fue una persona particularmente musculosa, era delgado, sí, pero ahora estaba especialmente flaco, rayando lo famélico. No había sido su culpa, en menos de un par de días, todo había descendido, todo se había desmoronado.

Su torso aún conservaba pequeñas y casi inexistentes cicatrices, si alguien lo observara, seguramente no las notarían, pero Draco sabía que estaban ahí. Y eso era más que suficiente. Porque automáticamente lo transportaba al momento, al recuerdo.

Era estilizado y tenía unas piernas bonitas, pálidas. Todo era tan incoloro en él. Siempre. Rubio, casi platinado, piel blanca, ojos grises, pestañas rubias, labios rosas, pezones rosados…

Harry era lo opuesto. Todo él derrochaba expresividad y calor. Era estruendoso y ruidoso, con colores fuertes. Pelo azabache, negro como el carbón, revoltoso, ojos verde esmeralda (¿quién tenía ese color de ojos?, ¿con qué necesidad?), piel bronceada, aunque Draco notara que este año había estado demasiado amarillenta, y parecía más descuidado que de costumbre. Pero todo, incluso estando triste, todo Harry irradiaba vida y ferocidad. Era algo fuerte y abrumador.

Incluso físicamente eran polos opuesto.

Pero había algo que los diferenciaba más que otra cosa. Era su historia, tal vez tenían pequeñas similitudes de por medio, pero Draco siempre terminaba estando _mal_ y Harry _bien_.

Harry siempre ganaba. Ya sea en Quidditch, en una pelea rutinaria, en ser el mejor. Siempre había sido así. Harry cambiaba y contradecía todo lo que le habían enseñado. Siempre se había opuesto, nunca se tiraba a los pies de Draco, solía aborrecerlo, ambos solían odiarse. Incluso así, Draco sabía que nunca ganaría.

Pero el giro de las cartas, del juego, había cambiado en un ámbito completamente opuesto. Ahora, él, se cuestionaba cada pequeño rasgo de su existencia.

Se tocó, casi rozando, las vendas de su cuello. Tragó saliva.

Era increíble que aún dolieran. Que después de todo, ardieran con la misma intensidad.

Se quitó despacio la tela blanca que rodeaba su cuello. Inevitablemente, casi sin percatarse de ello, temblaba como una hoja seca. Y Draco odiaba tanto las hojas secas. Tan débiles y marchitas.

Sin detenerse a mirar, porque le producían arcadas hacerlo, se dirigió hacia la ducha. Sintiendo las gotas de agua caer casi hirviendo por su cuerpo y deslizarse. Fingiendo, intentando, hacer de cuenta de que las letras no estaban ahí, con esa letra desprolija y en imprenta, atormentándolo.

El agua de la ducha camuflaba a la perfección sus silenciosas lágrimas.

* * *

—Podríamos desayunar en el Gran Comedor—Draco alzó una ceja—. Sí, tal vez suene estúpido, pero ya que vamos a salir a recorrer Hogwarts…

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

Harry realmente no esperaba que ese gesto estuviera en su vocabulario corporal.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esto de que tenga que ser mudo ayudaba considerablemente a su…problema. Tal vez así, podría, al menos expresarse corporalmente. Paso a paso, tal vez en algún momento le confiese sus demonios internos a Harry. Eso no cambiaría el hecho, pero era el primer paso, y él estaba más que seguro en que ayudaría muchísimo.

En el bolsillo de su jean—gastado y algo roto, el antiguo Malfoy seguramente habría arrugado la nariz, pero este había apartado la vista, viéndose avergonzado— llevaba el mapa merodeador. Es verdad que no tenían esas confianzas con Malfoy, pero por algo se empezaba.

Draco vestía lo que se había comprado El día Muggle (así es como habían decidido llamarlo), le sentaban mejor de lo que había esperado. El jean negro sentaba a la perfección, y si bien le quedaba apenas suelto, lucía sus piernas estilizadas. Y después tenía una remera simple.

Harry tenía que morderse el labio cada vez que lo miraba.

Malfoy producía en él una sarta de sensaciones tan extrañas…

— ¿Qué llevas en la mochila? —preguntó, notando su propia mochila, algo abultada por el peso, como las zapatillas que llevaba, era robadas de Harry, sin permiso, por supuesto; Malfoy nunca pide permiso, al menos le habían quedado sombras de lo que había sido.

Draco solo sonrió enigmáticamente, con un pequeño brillo de picardía en los ojos.

Harry lo dejó pasar, por el momento.

Se sentaron en la mesa vacía de Slytherin—una pequeña discusión que Draco terminó ganando, pues él quería, obviamente sentarse en Gryffindor—, y Harry puedo observar lo vacío que se sentía y se veía Hogwarts sin el habitual amontonamiento. Sin Ravenclaw con los libros de acá para allá, sin los Hufflepuff con sus sonrisas y entusiasmo, sin los ruidosos Gryffindors, y, aunque le pesara admitirlo, sin los silenciosos Slytherins con sus sonrisas maliciosas.

Mientras miraba con curiosidad como Draco untaba una generosa cantidad de mermelada de frambuesa, Harry tomó un sorbo de su té.

— ¿En qué casa hubieras quedado si no fueras a Slytherin?

Draco lo miró con una ceja rubia alzada, luego perdió su vista en su té Earl Grey, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

_Ravenclaw._

— ¿En serio?

Draco lo miró burlón.

_¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te confesara que soy un romántico y pomposo Hufflepuff? Ni en mis peores pesadillas. Y no me mires con esa cara, tampoco es probable que quede en la casa de los Gryffindors estúpidos y suicidas. Antes me voy a festejar San Valentín. _

Harry se rió, casi escuchando el sarcasmo en las palabras.

— ¿Por qué suicidas?

_Oh, vamos, la valentía y la estupidez solo pueden formar ideas heroicas y homicidas._

—Que retorcido—aunque de alguna lunática manera, tenía sentido.

_Aparte, soy de los que siempre dicen que la astucia, y ser un Slytherin en sí, viene con inteligencia._

— ¿Y Crabbe y Goyle? —carcajeó Harry.

_Ellos son un caso aparte…_

—Si tú lo dices—rodó los ojos—. Yo habría quedado en Slytherin.

Si Draco hubiera estado bebiendo su té, seguramente, lo hubiera escupido de una manera nada fina.

_¡¿Qué?! Invéntate una mejor, Potter, como si yo fuera a creer de que habrías quedado en la casa de las serpientes, tú, maldito león noble, líder de los bueno, El elegido, el héroe de los héroes…_

Harry no sabía si abofetearlo o reírse. Optó por que dejara de escribir.

—Idiota—gruñó, mientras Draco disimulaba, terriblemente mal, sus pequeñas risitas—, deja de usar el sarcasmo conmigo. Y sí, aunque te resulte difícil de creer, el sombrero seleccionador me iba a poner en Slyhterin, no pongas esa cara, me dijo que triunfaría y haría grandes logros en la casa de las serpientes, pero yo había escuchado los rumores sobre que de ahí venían los magos más oscuros, y también habías estado tú, y digamos que no me eras una persona grata…

_Prejuicioso. Eras un prejuicioso, Potter. Al parecer no somos tan diferentes._

Harry abrió los ojos bien grandes, como platos. No se había dado cuenta de ello, no lo había pensado mucho a lo largo de los años. Siempre había sido así, la rivalidad entre ambas casas, dando por supuesto que todos los Slytherins eran malos, tampoco es como si ellos le hubieran demostrado lo contrario.

—Era un niño—se excusó tercamente.

_Yo también._

—Y ahora somos…

_Niños un poco más grandes._

Escribió apresuradamente. Se lo veía tan calmo, sin las palabras, el silencio en él era acogedor.

Lo miró a los ojos, con un poco de curiosidad, al parecer Malfoy siempre va a provocarle esa sensación—junto con otras de las que prefiere ignorar—, porque no sabe, no sabe qué decir ante eso. Porque es cierto: ambos no eran más que niños.

¿En qué momento de la historia se perdieron tanto?

¿Qué es lo que Harry se había perdido que cuando terminó de parpadear todo a su alrededor se derrumbó?

Por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, Harry se perdió en esa mirada gris, siempre le había parecido fría, casi sin emoción alguna, como si protegiera sus sentimientos al exterior, pero ahora, era todo menos fría.

Se sentía cálida. Se lo veía calmo, como esa mañana turbulenta, la humedad llenaba el aire, no hacía calor, pero las nubes casi negras en el cielo decían que se iba a desatar una tormenta.

Los ojos de Draco se parecían maravillosamente al cielo cambiante de esa mañana.

Casi podía ver el cielo moverse dentro de sus ojos, haciendo que el interior de Harry se derrita.

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el trueno resonó por el Gran Comedor, haciendo sobresaltar a Draco, mientras respingaba en su asiento, pero Harry no había podido quitar la vista de él. Luego con manos temblorosas y el cuerpo tenso, se había llevado a la boca la tostada que derrochaba en exageración mermelada roja con una mezcla rosa fuerte.

Sus manos temblaban tanto, sumando la cantidad de mermelada, que cuando dio el primer mordisco, la sustancia rojiza se deslizó por la barbilla, y Harry inconscientemente, con el dedo gordo se la quitó y luego con su lengua lo limpió.

_Parece que va a llover._

Garabateó Malfoy, con la mano aún más temblorosa si cabe, aunque de una manera completamente distinta, mientras evadía su mirada y después tomaba un sorbo de su Earl Grey.

—Sí, eso parece—murmuró, mirándolo fijamente.

Las mejillas de Draco tenían el color de la mermelada.

* * *

Al final, le había terminado mostrando el mapa merodeador, mientras Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar: _¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Eso es trampa, Potter_. Pero Harry, sinceramente, no tenía remordimiento alguno y la cara refunfuñona de Draco le sabía a victoria, asique solo le sonrió de medio lado mientras se encogía de hombros.

Recorrieron casi todos los pasadizos, hablando— bueno, técnicamente, porque Draco escribía en su pergamino— de los años anteriores, y burlándose de quién fue más patético, riéndose y haciendo pequeñas bromas.

No había sido tan difícil bromear con Draco, tenía un humor negro y retorcido, pero lo hacía más _Draco,_ y Harry se sintió cómodo, dejándose casi a merced de él. Porque había bajado por completo sus defensas. Sentía que no las necesitaba.

Y cuando había escrito en su pergamino que Dumbledore era Papa Noel reencarnado, Harry se había tropezado y había caído al piso hasta no parar de reír.

—Nunca te cayó bien.

Draco se encogió de hombros, adquiriendo una expresión más sombría.

—Pero es cierto que es un tanto extraño—agregó, no queriendo que el ánimo de Draco decaiga.

Por primera vez habían hablado de su rivalidad, pero no había sido como Harry había esperado, con gritos, palabras mordaces y hasta, tal vez puños, pero no de esta manera, casi cómica, como si recordaran algo que pasó hace años y no hace un par de semanas, cuando su rivalidad aún estaba latente.

Después que Harry se pasara media hora hablando de Quidditch, con Draco dando resoplidos cada tanto, haciendo que su flequillo rubio bailara en el aire, fueron a los jardines.

Draco sacó una manzana de su mochila y se la tiró a Harry, quien con reflejos de buscador la atrapó al instante, aunque si no la habría atrapado, daría justo en su ojo derecho.

Le miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó algo extrañado, viendo cómo Draco sacaba cosas de su mochila.

Alrededor de los dos, Draco había empezado a desparramar todas las porquerías que habían comprado antes, empezando por comida rápida envuelta en embaces de plástico y muchas golosinas que a Harry le empezaban a doler los dientes de solo verlas. Sin embargo Draco parecía muy concentrado, y si notó la confusión en su rostro lo disimuló muy bien.

Y después, cuando la mochila parecía completamente vacía, sacó la cámara vieja que se había comprado en un bazar en El día Muggle, sacaba fotos en blanco y negro—aunque seguramente Draco no lo sabía, ya que miraba al artefacto como si fuera el misterio más grande del universo—, y las expulsaba, no hacía falta revelarlas (cosa que era un alivio, ya que en Hogwarts difícilmente podrían hacerlo), era un poco vieja y estaba usada, pero era más que práctica y Draco parecía tenerle una curiosidad descomunal.

Harry se rio.

_¿De qué te ríes?_

Le escribió una vez ya haber dejado la cámara a un lado, pero no apartándola por completo, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—De nada—mintió—. Ven, déjame enseñarte cómo se usa esta cosa, antes de que pierdas la paciencia y la termines rompiendo.

Impredeciblemente las mejillas de Malfoy se colorearon de un rojo intenso y Harry se rió aún más.

Se colocó—innecesariamente—detrás de él, lo rodeó con su cuerpo, sostuvo sus manos guiándolas hacia la cámara, mientras ambos la sostenían. Sintiendo la respiración de Draco acelerarse le susurraba las instrucciones básicas, que eran realmente muy simples (_aprietas un botón, clic y ya está, la foto sale_), pero podía sentir los estremecimientos de Draco, casi a través de su cuerpo, mientras su aliento rozaba son su cuello y sus labios con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo pegado al de Malfoy se sentía bien. El contraste de la piel fría y pálida contra la suya, caliente y tibia era electrizante.

Quería…él quería…

Se alejó como pudo, casi a regañadientes, antes de que sus pensamientos se desvíen hacia acciones estúpidas.

Algo avergonzados, pasaron el resto de la tarde, con un Draco emocionado (aunque no lo admitiría ni aunque Harry lo sobornara con el mejor chocolate francés), sacando fotos a cualquier cosa, sus ideales no parecían importarle mucho en ese momento, y aunque no hablaron de eso en absoluto, si bien los muggles no le agradaban espacialmente, no parecía tener problemas con ellos, o al menos en ese tiempo lo había disimulado muy bien, porque no había dicho nada grosero delante de Harry.

Harry estaba feliz con el pequeño progreso de Draco, realmente lo estaba. Porque en todo el tiempo que pasaron ahí, jamás se había visto tan contento o estable. Sin embargo, se sentía incómodo, estar cerca de Draco producía sensaciones en él que no deberían estar ahí, en absoluto.

Ellos también se sacaron fotos, bueno, aunque en realidad Draco se la pasó jugando con la maquinita hasta el cansancio, y solo le permitió a Harry tocar la cámara una vez, y aunque él quería una foto de Draco, no había salido muy bien.

Mientras Draco miraba las fotos que había sacado Harry estaba acostado en el pasto, cuando comenzó una fina llovizna. Fue como si el entusiasmo del rubio se hubiera desinflado por completo.

— ¿No te gusta la lluvia? —preguntó estúpidamente, ya que era obvio que no lo hacía, pero Harry quería saber por qué.

_No._

— ¿Por qué no?

Draco tardó un rato en contestar, en volver a escribir en el pergamino, que se estaba mojando levemente con gotitas transparentes casi invisibles, y cuando lo hizo, la mano le temblaba un poco.

_No me gusta. Todo lo convierte en gris, es deprimente. _

Luego pareció dudar un poco, pero volvió a escribir.

_Cuando era un niño, siempre me había gustado la lluvia, y solía escaparme al jardín a empaparme de ella. Una vez padre me descubrió corriendo, mientras que el mismo diluvio parecía desatarse en el cielo, recuerdo que estaba contento, pero al ver la expresión de mi padre, ya no. Estaba muy enfadado y empezó a gritar sobre los Malfoy y cómo nos debíamos comportar, que era inadecuado y que lo avergonzaba. Tenía razón, pero lo había decepcionado y estoy seguro de que estuvo a punto de golpearme, me zarandeó, aún recuerdo sus gritos. Fue horrible. Madre solo estaba preocupada porque me podría resfriar._

Sintió que la furia y la compasión inundaban su cuerpo.

Que un niño ame la lluvia era algo completamente normal, y que quiera correr debajo de ella era lo más humano y tierno que él había escuchado.

— ¿Y por eso decidiste odiarla?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

_No lo decidí, simplemente sucedió. ¿Quién amaría la lluvia después de todo? Arruina todo, lo destruye de una manera tan sutil que apenas te das cuenta. Simplemente la odio porque me recuerda a mí._

Apenas terminó de escribir la última oración, el arrepentimiento cruzó su rostro y pareció querer tacharla, pero Harry agarró bruscamente su muñeca, evitándolo. Mientras que Draco apartaba la vista, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con la suya.

Se veía más enfadado que triste. Tal vez, si Malfoy fuera una chica, se largaría a llorar ahí mismo, pero como no lo era, tenía gravada en su rostro la viva imagen de querer golpearlo.

Apartó su mano bruscamente y volvió a escribir.

_Es que no lo entiendes. Mira, incluso si lloviera un poco más fuerte estropearía la cámara, echaría a perder la comida (o esas cosas muggle) y de paso nos empaparía a nosotros._

Harry se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta. La mirada furiosa de Malfoy lo enternecía sin razón alguna, era como si estuviera furioso consigo mismo por mostrarle esos recuerdos y sentimientos a Harry.

—Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy—el rubio lo miró entre confundido y curioso, si dejar el enfado repentino; Harry pensó que su nombre sonaba bien en sus propios labios, de repente, gotas gruesas cayeron con fuerza sobre ellos, casi como burlándose, mientras que ambos estaban parados, enfrentados, Malfoy fruncía el ceño con los labios apretados—. La lluvia no solo nos empapa, no es sólo eso, ¿no es liberador mirarla y bañarte de ella? Es como si todos tus problemas se fueran con ella…Aparte hace que todo parezca más melancólico, más dramático y exagerado (no me sorprende que te sientas identificado, eres la viva imagen de la Reina del Drama), es como ver una película en blanco y negro—aunque Draco no debía saber en absoluto lo que era una película, su expresión era casi estupefacta y algo triste, como si sus defensas se hubieran derrumbado por completo, sus hombros caídos, más la ropa mojada que se le pegaba al cuerpo, le daban un aspecto de chico perdido, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, pero a Harry no le importaba; estaban a un metro de distancia, pero él nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien—. _A mí me encanta la lluvia…_

Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, sintiendo como sus hoyuelos se marcaban. Al instante Draco abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, con la boca semi abierta, mientras las gotas caían con fuerza sobre él y algunas entraban dentro de su boca, sin embargo Draco no la cerró, y Harry no menguo su sonrisa.

_...incluso aunque haya intentado odiarla…_

* * *

AMO este capítulo, es tan asdfghjk, me derrite como mantequilla. Si logro terminar el tercer capítulo de una historia, tal vez la suba mañana. Se llama:

**_Eclipsis of Virgins_**

Estoy tan emocionada con ese fic.

+ ¿Reviews?

+ ¿Favs?


End file.
